SeeD Mission
by slivershell
Summary: FF8 crossover! Chapter Four up! I really need a summary for this...
1. Field exam, and becoming a SeeD

Yeah… I just started to playing the game again! So I thought I look over my fic. It sucked… My god, everything was just awful. The format, the choice of words, the characters that I killed. By killed I mean they are not themselves. So I'm just gonna read it, maybe work on it, hopefully. Hopefully you all will like it this time around~

_SeeD Mission_  
_Chapter One _

_Field Exam and Becoming a SeeD  
_

Usagi drummed her fingers on desk impatiently. The instructor has yet to enter the classroom. Probably because she had a whole twenty minutes before class actually starts. This was the first time that Usagi was early for class. She was always late, wandering in up to five minutes after class started. The instructor always called on her for the really hard questions, Usagi was sure she was out to get her… Luckily she sat in the back next to someone who knew most of the answers. Seifer Almasy.

Usagi knew Seifer for a while, nearly all her life. They lived at an orphanage together along with Squall Leonhart, another friend of hers even though he might not agree. The three of them were never adopted. Usagi knew that people didn't want Seifer because he was too mean of a kid. She wasn't so sure about Squall. Sure, he was quiet but that's no reason to not adopt him. In her own case, she knew why she wasn't adopted. She was never there. Whenever someone came by the orphanage, Usagi would hide. She didn't want to leave Squall and Seifer behind, so she just avoided the possibility of adoption. Eventually they all become too old and were sent to Balamb Garden to become SeeDs. With a sigh Usagi looked back at the clock. Ten minutes left. There were now some other students in class besides herself.

Today, she is to take her field exam. She passed the written test the week before with one point above the passing grade. She was ecstatic! The written test was the hardest part of the whole SeeD exam taking process. Now she had to take the field exam. Usagi was sure that this will be much harder than the written test and she nervous as hell. Her fighting isn't that great… She tends to stumble a little... Okay a lot. Usagi felt some weight sink down in the spot next to her and she knew who it was. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for my tenth time taking the thing."

Usagi smiled. Seifer never took the field exam ten times. It was about three. She finally looked up to say something but the wrong thing came out of her mouth. "Whoa!" Most of the students glanced at her and then went on with their own business. "Where did that come from?" She asked, still looking at the scar on Seifer's face.

Seifer leaned back into a relaxed position in his chair. His arm was behind Usagi as if he was going to wrap his arms around her shoulders, as always. "I was just training."

"A monster did that to you?" Usagi asked. She had been to the training center many times and never had she sustained injuries that would leave a scar. As soon as she asked her question, Squall walked in with Instructor Trepe following behind. He had bandages on his face. Usagi looked at Seifer. "What did you do?"

Seifer shrugged. "Wasn't me."

"Good morning class." Instructor Trepe said as she walked behind her desk and sat down.

Usagi sighed. Instructor Quistis Trepe was so young, only a few months older than herself, and she was pretty. She became a SeeD when she was only fifteen and she became an instructor a year ago. Usagi wished things would come that easily to her. Especially for this field exam…

"There have been rumors circling around since yesterday," Quistis continued. "To clear things up, the field exams for SeeD candidates are today and will begin later this afternoon."

After that, Usagi lost interest. She heard bits and pieces of what her instructor said like those who failed the written exam were to stay in class and those who passed are free until the time of the exam. She was to go to the hall at sixteen hundred hours. Anything after that was a blur until she heard Instructor Trepe call out Seifer's name. Usagi looked up as if her own name was called.

"Do _not_ injure your partner while training." Quistis put emphasis on the word not as if she had told him time and time again.

Seifer glanced over at Squall and waved it off. Usagi glared at the blond next her as Instructor Trepe continued to talk. It was him, she knew it…

"Field exam participants, I will see you later." Quistis said to dismiss the class. "Oh and Squall, I need to talk to you."

Usagi stood up and walked behind Seifer to leave the room. She snuck a side glance at Squall. He still had his head down. Usagi couldn't help but wonder how bad his injury was. She was sure it would leave a scar, but Seifer wasn't wearing any bandages when he came in. Exactly how bad did that jerk cut him?

"Hey," the jerks voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Join me and the committee at the cafeteria."

"Can't," Usagi told him. "I'm going to pick up my tonfas and head to the training center."

Seifer let out a clearly disappointed sigh. "Just make sure your in hall on time." He patted her on the back as they left the room.

Usagi nodded and headed over to the stairs. "Sure thing."

Before she went to her room, Usagi went to the postal service area to see if she had any packages. She did! She sent her tonfas to a store in Timber to get them upgraded. They now had dragon fins on them, or was it dragon skin? She couldn't remember, but now they are harder and will be more difficult to break or cut. They came just in time for her SeeD exam too!

On her way to her room, Usagi saw Squall walking in the opposite direction. He had taken off his bandages and she could see a scar. She stepped in front of him to block his path. "Hey Squall."

He merely looked at her and said nothing. Typical.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine." At least he gave her an answer. A one worded answer, but an answer none the less.

"That's good," She saw his gunblade on his hip. "Where are going?"

"None of your-"

"Business. Yeah, yeah. You either tell me or I'll just spend the whole day guessing…" Usagi knew that Squall didn't want her following him around talking nonstop.

Her threat worked. "I need to take the prerequisite. The Instructor is waiting for me."

"Well, in that case, good luck. Not that you need it. It's really easy." Usagi said and she started to her room again. Squall continued on his own way to meet the Instructor.

Upon reaching her room that she shared with another girl name Minako, Usagi opened her package to reveal her updated tonfas. They were black and a bit heavy due to the dragon stuff she had placed on them. She tried them out, swinging the weapons around her grip. Not so bad.

Usagi looked in Minako's room and saw that she wasn't there. She must have gone to something to eat. She could go after her. Nah. Seifer would be there and she didn't want to deal with him now. Well, off to the training center, she would just have to be careful not to breathe in the sleeping powder. Just as she was about to leave, Minako came in.

"Ah, Usagi! I see your new tonfas are in!" She said with a bright smile.

Usagi nodded. "Just in time for the exam, too."

"You want to go to the training center and try those out?"

"Sure." Usagi smiled. At least she didn't have to go alone. "Why not?"

Minako went to her room to get her whip. "I saw Zell in the cafeteria today. He was running."

Usagi rolled her eyes. This girl had a hopeless crush on him! Then something clicked in her mind. Seifer and his committee were there. "Did he get in trouble?"

"Oh yeah," Minako said, coming out of her room with her whip. "I'm sure he wanted to raise hell though."

"Of course," Usagi walked through the door and held it open for Minako. "I would to."

The other blond laughed, "You wouldn't have to. Seifer would let you get away with it."

"Or he would use it against me."

Minako thought for a moment. "Point taken. Nervous about the exam?"

"Of course." Usagi said with a sigh. "I'm going to get as many spells as possible from the monsters here."

They soon reached the training center. "You'll be fine." Minako said. "Now let's kick some ass!"

/…/

"I'm late!" Usagi yelled and she ran through the marble hallway of Balamb Garden. She swore she had ten minutes left last time she looked at Minako's watch. But then fifteen minutes passed… Instructor Trepe was going to have her ass for this. The SeeD exam is something not to be late for! Soon, a small crowd of students came to view and she quickly spotted Instructor Trepe. "I'm here!!" Usagi yelled, catching just about everyone's attention.

Quistis looked on her clipboard and wrote something down. "You are surprisingly on time, Usagi."

Usagi blinked. "Really? I mean, of course I am. I'm never late." She laughed a bit at her own stupid joke. Most of the students were standing in groups of threes. She saw a Squall and Zell standing together as if they were in a group. She gave Zell a small wave, which he returned. She took some martial arts classes with him and they were always put together as partners. He would always help her whenever she messed up; pointing out what she did wrong. "So who's in my group?"

"You'll be with these two," Quistis pointed to Squall and Zell with her pencil.

Wouldn't Minako be happy to hear that she was teamed up with Zell? "Is this the group?" Usagi asked, feeling immediately stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"Nope, we are waiting on your captain." Quistis told her.

"Who's that?" Usagi asked.

Zell spoke up. "I would like to know too."

Quistis sighed, knowing the reaction she would get. "It's Seifer."

An automatic 'Say what!' came from Zell. Squall just looked off to the side. Usagi sighed, inching her way to Squall. She didn't want to spend so much time with Seifer. Whenever Seifer's behavior got out of hand, Usagi would just stand near Squall and he would understand and try to keep Seifer away. She glanced up at him and saw him looking at her. That was all she needed to know that Squall got the hint.

"It can't be changed." Quistis added as Seifer came up to the group with Fujin and Raijin behind him. She greeted them with a small smile. "You're the squad leader Seifer. Good luck to you."

"Instructor," Seifer said, beginning his cocky act with a huge smile. "Why don't you save those words for a bad student who needs them?"

"Okay then," Quistis said with a sly smile. "Good luck Seifer."

Usagi and Zell chuckled. The younger female blond was starting to like Instructor Trepe a bit. But her laughter was cut short by the serious look on Seifer's face.

"Add Instructor Trepe to the list." He told his two lackies.

Zell gave Usagi a questionable look, asking about the list. She just shrugged, she had no clue herself.

Quistis pulled a piece of hair behind her ear, obviously ignoring Seifer. "You four will be Squad B. And I'll be the instructor in charge." Zell raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I thought there was suppose to be three people to a squad." He asked, looking at all of the other groups of threes.

"Well, yes," Quistis answered with a nod. "But the number of students did not divide up evenly and one of you got a really low score on the written test. We all just thought it will be good to put that person in a group that got much higher scores to even things out."

Usagi blew air up to her bangs. At least she passed the thing!

Quistis looked down at her clipborad again. "Anyway, teamwork is very important. Now, let's get through this exam everyone!"

"Teamwork means staying out of my way," Seifer told his group. "It's a Squad B rule, so don't forget it." He pointed to Usagi. "Especially you, miss forgetful."

Usagi stuck out her as the owner of Garden, Headmaster Cid, made his appearance. He came down from the third floor using the elevator and came down the steps. All of the students got quiet.

"Is everyone here?" Cid asked, looking around. All four instructors nodded. "Good." He cleared his throat a bit before he continued on with his speech. "It's been a while everyone. How is everyone doing?

This exam will involve thirteen members from Squads A to D…" and Usagi stopped listening there.

Is it really wise to not listen to a briefing of a field exam? It would be good to know what you're going to do. Besides, it's a real battle that they all are heading into.

"You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members…"

Now there was a relief! There will be actual SeeDs there. Usagi feels a bit more comfortable now.

"Best of luck." Cid said, ending his speech.

'Crap, was he still talking!?' Usagi thought. She realized that the speech was over when some groups started to leave the area. Hopefully the Headmaster didn't say anything too important. Seifer started to walk away and Usagi thought it would be best to follow him and his lackeys. Zell and Squall started to follow him before she did, so she stuck with them.

They went to the parking garage and Usagi saw one car waiting for them. It was an ugly car too. The blond figured that the other squads had already left. Seifer stepped in the car first.

Zell stepped to the side and gestured to the door, "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Usagi said, before she stepped into the car. She was planning on sitting by the widow and watching the scenery as the car took them to their destination. But a certain someone's arm shot out and blocked her by the waist and then pulled her to that certain someone's lap. Usagi frowned and 'accidently' elbowed Seifer in the gut.

"Is everything alright?" Quistis asked as she took her seat by the window on the same side.

Usagi smiled and gave Instructor Trepe and overly sweet smile, "Everything is just peachy!"

Zell came in next and the window seat on the opposite side. Squall followed and took the seat opposite of the two blonds. The door closed automatically and the car started to move.

It was quiet for a few moments before Zell deicide to break the silence. "Yo, Squall. Show me your gunblade, will ya?"

Usagi let out a little laugh. Like Squall was going to show his gunblade. Usagi saw it herself only because she went to his room and refused to leave until he showed it to her. It took him a while to bring out the sword. She even asked him if she could hold it. He obviously said no and told her that she would somehow cut off her own legs. He said it in fewer words of course.

"Say something will ya?" Zell had given up on trying to get Squall to show him his gunblade. The silence was really bothering him though. "What's on your mind, man!?"

Usagi knew the answer to that. "Nothing." Squall looked up at her from his bent over position. "Thought I save you the energy. Are we there yet? Where are we even going?"

"You'll know when we arrive," Quistis told her.

It got silent again and it bothered Zell. He decided to stand up and do some warm ups.

"Stop that," Seifer told him. "It's annoying, Chicken-wuss."

Zell immediately got pissed off. "What did you call me!?" Seifer was very amused by his reaction and started to laugh.

"Knock it off!" Quistis voice cut through the air. Zell obeyed and sat back down with a pout. With a sigh, Quistis sat down too.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her back against the metal side of the car with her jaw tight. Seifer can be such a jerk… It was quiet again, but this time, an unexpected person broke the silence.

"Intsructor… Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

Quistis looked up, a bit surprised that Squall spoke. "Was there someone there? I didn't notice…" she trailed of as she thought back. "I didn't see anyone. Is there a problem?"

Quistis wasn't the only one that was surprised that Squall spoke. Usagi had her shocked face too. This just seems like an unlikely time for him to speak. And it's about a girl too?

"This is just great," Seifer laughed. "I have chicken-wuss and a guy that just hit puberty on my squad." He looked at Usagi. "You're probably the only valuable member I have."

"Then we're doomed…" Usagi said.

/…/

Usagi was the first out of the car and she wasn't graceful either. She stumbled and nearly fell on her face. And she did it right in front of a SeeD. What a great way to make the first impression.

"You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in the vessel!" The SeeD pointed to the floating submarine at the dock. There were already three others waiting out in the water. The next thing Usagi knew, her three other members were practically boarding the ship. She had to hurry to catch up with them. Instructor Trepe was close behind her.

When Usagi got on, she saw that Squall took the seat next to Seifer, saving her from any torment. She happily took the seat next to him.

Once Quistis took her seat, the vessel began to move. Soon after, a young woman with dark hair and eyes came in. She was in an elite looking uniform, obviously a SeeD.

"Hello, Quistis," the woman said, greeting the Instructor with a small smile.

"Hello, Xu," Quistis stood up as did Zell. "These are the members of Squad B." She said gesturing to them. Squall stood up at this time to show his respect.

Xu glanced over the squad. "There are four?"

"Quistis nodded. "The numbers weren't even and one didn't do too well…"

"Ah."

"Nice to meet ya!" Zell piped.

"Pleased to meet you…" Squall said quietly.

Usagi figured that she should stand too. Just as she did, the vessel lurched a little, causing her to lose her balance and fall into Squall. It was clear to Xu which student didn't do well on the written exam.

Usagi quickly straightened up. "Hello."

Xu raised an eyebrow at the only person sitting. "Seifer, how many times has it been now?"

Seifer shrugged then replied in a cool voice, "Oh, I just love these exams..."

Xu shook her head and decided to ignore him. "I'll explain the current situation and the mission," she as she made her way to the front. Usagi took this as the cue to sit down as did the others and Xu began her explanation. "Our client is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament…"

Usagi automatically cut her off there. She has done it so much, she can't even control it. This is a really bad time for it to kick in. This is the actual mission briefing that she must pay attention to. But it's so boring… Can't they just say what they need to do without giving them all the details and the history? As long as the job gets done, who cares about all of that?

Now that map was distracting. Such a nice bright green color and it started to bring Usagi back to the real world. And then it changed to show some red dots blinking in the center. It looked like a game.

Xu's voice finally reached Usagi's head. "That's the current status. Now onto the mission objective." She pointed to the screen and it changed. "According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region."

The screen changed again to show their destination. And Xu continues with the briefing. "We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach." She pointed to the screen once again as it changes again to get a closer view on their landing site. "We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P."

The screen changed yet again and hopefully for the final time to show the battle plan. "Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region." Xu said finishing the briefing and the screen changed back to its original desktop.

Usagi was a bit lost now. Did she miss something in the beginning? What were they suppose to do?

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Seifer asked. Usagi was happy that she wasn't the only one who completely missed the point.

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city." Xu replied.

"Sounds important!" Zell exclaimed.

"Sounds… really hard," Usagi mumbled. Did they really have to kill people? Yeah, she understood the whole kill or be killed thing, but she really didn't like the idea. Maybe she could knock the soldiers in the head hard enough for them to lose their memory.

Seifer sighed. "Sounds boring. So, what you're saying is, we do all the little dirty work..."

Xu again, ignored Seifer. "Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but the order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget. We're almost there. We anticipated a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all. Any questions, talk to Quistis," and Xu made her way out.

Zell let out a shaky sigh. "This is my first real battle. I'm getting pretty nervous."

"I know exactly how you feel," Usagi said. She hoped that her clumsiness wouldn't take her over during the exam.

"Just don't piss in your pants, Chicken-wuss," Seifer taunted.

"You talking to me!?" Zell snapped, holding out his fists.

Usagi rolled her eyes. Does Seifer ever stop messing with people?

"Enough talk," Quistis said in a tired and annoyed voice. "We're going to land pretty soon, so prepare yourselves."

"Roger," Zell said with a nod.

"Alright," Squall said quietly.

"Gotcha…" Usagi said in a distant voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" Seifer just shrugged it off. "Well then, Usagi. Go take a look outside."

She raised an eyebrow. Why did Seifer pick her? Does he want to scare her or something? Usagi really wanted to refuse but she remembered what Rei, a SeeD friend of hers, told her a day ago. She said not to ever go against the captain's orders or she would get a lot of points taken off. Taking her friends advice, Usagi stood up and headed for the latter.

Before she could even climb it, Squall grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the latter. "You'll fall in the ocean," he said before he made his way up the latter.

/…/

The vessel made a rough landing on the beach of Dollet. Usagi can hear the explosions so clearly now. She can even the feel the vibrations. Well, this was it. No turning back now. The hatch opened and the members of Squad B ran out along with Xu. She quickly left to aid her fellow SeeD members.

Quistis stayed inside the vessel. "You are to secure the Central Square. Make sure you have your GF before you head into battle!"

Seifer waved that off. He doesn't need a GF to pass an exam. "Let's move out," he ordered before running off. The other members followed him.

They ran up some steps to get off of the beach and into the city. There to greet them were two G-soldiers. Seifer jumped into action and swung his sword at one of them, cutting him deeply in the side. Zell's fist met with the other G-soldiers face, causing him to stumble a bit. Squall charge at him to cut the soldier in the side just like Seifer did. It was clear that the soldiers weren't going to go anywhere, so the squad moved on further into the city.

"Anyone having fun yet?" Seifer asked his squad.

"No," was Usagi's immediate response.

"Maybe because you didn't do anything," Seifer pointed out.

"Not true! I got a few cures…" Usagi knew that drawing magic didn't mean anything, especially in the exam.

"Like drawing magic is enough," Seifer said.

Usagi swore that Seifer was in her mind and was a very scary thought. "Whatever," Usagi started to move forward, not noticing the two G-soldiers waiting on the bridge above. "As long as I survive this stupid thing…" They jumped down.

"Above!"

Usagi wasn't exactly sure who shouted that out, but she looked up and saw a G-soldier with a sword in his hand coming right at her. She quickly got out her tonfas and blocked his aerial attack. She then hit his helmet with the short part of the shaft, attacking as if she was punching him. This attack threw him off balance. She switched her grip on the other tonfa and used the momentum to knock the sword out of his hand. Finally, she delivered a powerful upper cut, letting the dragon stuff covered wood hit the soldiers chin. The G-soldier hit the ground and didn't get back up.

"You alright?" Squall's voice was right next her.

"When did you get here?" she asked, then she noticed the bleeding soldier on the ground. There were two!?

Seifer put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Not bad, you're much better than I thought you would be."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Did you set me up?"

"Central Square is up ahead," Seifer said, moving away from her. "Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!" With that said, he charged for Central Square.

"He set me up!!" Usagi yelled, nearly infuriated. "Does he realize I could have died!?"

"You'll have to deal with him later," Squall told her. "Right now, let's just finish this exam."

"Fine…" she grumbled before following Seifer's path to get to Central Square. The two guys were right behind her.

When they got there, there was a G-soldier bleeding on the ground. Seifer gave his squad a cocky smirk. "I already took care of it."

"There may be more," Squall pointed out.

"Then I want you guys to scout the area," Seifer ordered.

And so they did, splitting up to save some time. Usagi didn't find anyone in her sector and neither did Squall. There was thud from where Zell was and he jumped over the car to return to the group.

"That's the last of them," Usagi reported.

Seifer sighed. "We are on standby till then…How boring…"

Usagi made herself comfortable on the edge of the fountain. "I'm fine with that."

From a distance, some loud noised started to erupt.

"Sounds like its starting." Squall muttered. And Usagi blocked them out there.

Seifer was right, standby is boring and it barely started. She can't believe the jerk set her up. Was her trying to kill her!? She barely managed to get out of that fight alive! Something rubbing against her leg brought her out to the real world. It was an old looking dog with big, adorable brown eyes. "Aren't you cute…" The dog barked and started to wander around.

"Looks like she's into dogs, Squall," Seifer said with a smug look on his face.

Squall sent him glare and decided to ignore any other remarks from him.

/…/

An hour has passed since Squad B took over Central Square. Zell had started to pace fifteen minutes ago and Seifer had been bouncing his gunblade on his shoulder for a while. The noises that were in the distance had stopped suddenly.

Squall took note of this, "Nothing…"

Zell stopped pacing, and punched the ground. "The hell! Man..." He let out a sigh. "Now this is what I call boring. This ain't right, man!"

Seifer continued to bounce his gunblade on his shoulder. "Still keeping us waiting...?" He finally snapped and swung his gunblade around. "That's it...! I can't take it anymore! What is this, some kind of dog training!?"

"Dog training you desperately need…" Usagi muttered under her breath. The dog suddenly let out a howl and ran away. Usagi her some footsteps and decided to move in case it was more G-soldiers. She joined the others in the shadows. The ones who snuck by were, in fact, some G-soldiers.

"It's the enemy..." Squall said.

"Where the hell they goin'?" Zell asked.

"I don't think worrying about that is part of the exam," Usagi said. She was wondering where they were going herself, but her part the exam is over and she doesn't want to do anything more.

Zell looked at the path where the G-soldiers went and looked up. He saw a tower in the mountains. "Hey, what's that up there?"

Seifer smirked and used his Gunblade to point to the tower. "Our next destination."

"Oh no…" Usagi moaned tiredly. Were they really going to leave their post and do more fighting?

"That's against orders!" Zell said, standing up to the captain.

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Seifer pointed out.

Usagi let out sigh. Her friend words were ringing in her head. 'Don't go against the captain's orders.'

"Squall!" Zell looked at the brunette for back up.

"I stand by the captain's decision." Squall told him.

Seifer looked surprised. "Captain's decision?"

"It's a good opportunity to test out my training," he explained. "Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you." At least he threw in somewhat of an insult.

Seifer shrugged, "You'll thank me when the time comes."

Zell raised an eyebrow showing his confusion. "What the hell... I thought you guys didn't along? You're like, all buddy-buddy now."

"Don't even bother trying to understand," Usagi warned. "I got a damn headache."

Zell decided to wave it off. "Listen. This ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' you we have to stick to orders."

Seifer shrugged. "Then you stay here. I don't need any boy scouts."

"What was that!?" Zell yelled. Usagi swore she saw a vein pop out of his head.

"Don't take his words to heart, Zell," Usagi told him. "I see where you're coming from on this, I really do and I agree with you. But I'm not going against the captain's orders either."

Seifer smiled. "I knew you would back me up. Give me a hug!"

Usagi shook her head, "No, thank you…" She back away as he advanced toward her with his arms open.

Squall blocked his way with his arm, "If we are going to go, let's hurry."

Seifer quickly shifted from playful mode to captain mode. "The enemy is headed for the facility. We, squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

/…/

Finding the way to the tower was very easy. The path that the G-soldiers took lead them directly to the mountain region. There were some Dollet soldiers on the ground. Some were moaning in pain and the others weren't making any noises at all.

Usagi went to the closest living Dollet and casted cure on him. It was all she could do for him in such a short time. She quickly turned to attention another one.

The guys moved further ahead. A Dollet soldier crawled out of some bushes and onto the steps. Squall went to aid him.

"W-Who are you!?" the soldier asked in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates," he explained. "We've been dispatched by Garden."

"So," Seifer started, not caring about the soldiers near death condition. "What's going on up there?"

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower," the Dollet soldier explained. "On top of that... that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters." Usagi started to heal a soldier close to the one that was explaining the situation. She was able to hear bits and pieces of what he was saying. "If you guys are going up…" Something sharp sunk into his leg and started to drag him back. He screamed. "H-help!!"

Zell reacted quickly and dropped his heal on the monsters head. The monster hissed and dropped its prey. Usagi ran up to him and pulled him away from the battle. Just as he was about to cast cure, she heard a shot. She looked up and saw that Seifer had struck the monster and pulled his trigger, making a hole in it. The monster soon had green ooze spilling out. Squall ran forward and swung his blade, cutting off the monsters head. Its body landed with a loud thud. Usagi turned her attention back to the soldier and quickly cast a cure spell.

"Monsters, huh?" Squall said, thinking aloud.

"That sucks," Zell kicked a small pebble on the ground.

Seifer chuckled. "More fun for us. Come on..." He ran off not looking back to see if anyone followed him.

Zell rolled his eyes. "Fun? Pu-lease..."

Usagi joined the guys. "So, there are monsters here too?" Zell just nodded and Usagi let out an aggravated sigh. "First soldiers now monsters. What's next? A plan to take over the world?"

After Usagi's little rant, the three members of Squad B followed Seifer up the hill. When they reached the top, Seifer game them the quiet signal before he got on his stomach. Squall quietly walked up and laid down next him. Zell was squatting down in the back and Usagi took the spot next to Squall.

There were two G-soliders guarding the entrance to the tower. Another G-soldier came out and said rather loudly, "The generator is up and running!"

"No problem with boosters!" one of the guards said.

"What does all that even mean?" Usagi whispered her question. Her only response was a shushing from Seifer.

The last G-soldier spoke up. "Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning exchange process!"

"Freaking robots…" Usagi muttered. The three soldiers entered the tower together.

Squall threw in his guess, "Repairs?"

Seifer stood up. "Who cares? This has to be your first real battle. You scared?" Seifer wore his taunting grin.

"I try not to think about it," Squall replied.

Usagi stood up from her spot. "So we know that they are doing repairs. Can we go now?"

"I love battles." Either Seifer didn't hear Usagi, or he was ignoring her. "I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You're dream?" She had spent a lot of time with Seifer and she had never heard him talk about a dream.

Seifer looked at Squall, "I'm sure you have one too."

"I'm going to pass on the subject," Squall, looking away in thought.

"Says the ever so quiet one…" Usagi teased.

"Yo! Let me in on it too!" Zell said, starting to feel left out.

Seifer waved him off, "Mind your own business."

"Fricken' hell..." Zell tried to punch Seifer, but taller blonde easily dodged.

"What's the matter, Zell? Swatting flies?" Seifer taunted before he walked away.

Zell punched the ground instead. "Damn you!"

"There you are!"

Everyone looked up and saw that the voice belonged to a brunette girl. She tried to climb down to them, but she lost her footing and tumbled down. Usagi saw that she was about to get hit and moved away, only to stumble into Squall. He had to stop her from falling.

The girl that stumbled in on them stood up. "Are you... squad B?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "Wait a minute..." she pointed to Squall, "You're the guy who showed me around, right!? Thanks! I don't get so lost anymore."

"That was surprisingly nice of you, Squall," Usagi nudged him in the rib.

The girl noticed the odd closeness between the two. They were standing only centimeters apart."Are you two in a relationship?"

"What? No! We're just friends and we knew each other since we were little and I fall a lot…" Usagi talked so fast, none of the guys knew what she said.

The girl was the only one who understood what she said and nodded. "Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The squad captain's Seifer, right?" Selphie glance around. "Where is he?"

Seifer ran out on the ground below the cliff. "One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya 'bout my romantic dream!" He went in the tower after his little shout out.

"That was him," Usagi said, pointing to the closed doors of the tower.

Selphie sighed. "This sure is tough." She walked to the edge of the cliff. " Captain! Wait up!!" Then she jumped off. "What are you waiting for!?" she shouted from the bottom. "Come on! Come on!"

"Coming!" Usagi yelled before she jumped off the cliff and landed next to Selphie. She turned around. "What are waiting for, boys?"

Squall pointed off to the side. In Squall language, that means that he's going to come down the smart way.

"They're walking," Usagi told Selphie.

"Wimps."

"Yeah, really. The cliff is so much faster. Plus it was fun."

"What's your name?" Selphie asked.

"Usagi."

"We should do lunch Usagi!" Selphie said with a smile. "I can smell a beautiful friendship!"

"Sure, why not?" Usagi heard the guy's footsteps approaching. "Here are the wimps."

"It's about time!" Selphie said to the two guys. "It would have been must quicker if you just jumped.

"I'm not busting up my legs…" Zell muttered.

"Well let's get goin!" Selphie shouted and she ran to the tower with Usagi right behind her. Squall and Zell followed them.

Zell looked around and found a sign. "Dollet Communication Tower?"

"Sure is big..." Selphie said looking up.

Screams came from inside the tower. The doors opened and some G-soldiers ran, followed by Seifer who was swinging his gunblade at them.

He snorted, "Cowards."

Selphie stepped up. "Hey! I have message…" Seifer walked back inside. The doors closed automatically. "The captain's getting away!"

Usagi shook her head at Seifer's behavior. What the heck was he doing? They all walked inside the tower to go after him.

When they entered, there was whirring sound and lift soon appeared and stopped when it reached the ground level.

"Did he go up?" Squall asked, the question was for no one in particular.

"Heeey! Squad B captain!!!" Selphie shouted looking around.

"Let's take the lift." Usagi suggested jumping on and looking over the controls. Everyone else joined her on the lift. She pushed the up arrow and the lift started to rise.

"Wow, this is so cool!!" Selphie said, jumping up and down.

"It is pretty cool, isn't it? And I have clue why."

Selphie shrugged. "It is what it is. And this is just cool!"

"Exactly!!" Usagi said excitedly. She was starting to jump herself. "Where have you been all my life?"

/…/

A man in a red G-soldier uniform was working on a machine mumbling under his breath. Every now and then some static would erupt from the machine. A man in a blue G-soldier unifrom came up.

"Major Biggs!" he saluted, even thought the major can't see him. "There has been a report of a monster-shape shadow on top of the tower."

Biggs said nothing and continued to work. Under his helmet, his brow was scrunched up in concentration.

"Major Biggs!" The soldier in the blue repeated himself, trying to the major's attention.

"Be quiet, Wedge! I'm busy!" Biggs yelled not turning around. He focused on his "This goes like this...and...Geez, what's with these crappy old tools? And why do I have to make all the repairs!?"

"Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done." Wedge gave up hope on getting through to his major while was making repairs and he left the scene.

Biggs started to concentrate again. "Let's see...Put this here. This goes here. There!" Biggs threw the crappy wrench to the floor. "It's complete!"

The lift reach the top just as Biggs had said that. Squad B and Selphie stepped off and tower started to shake. The wrench that Biggs threw fell through an opening on the floor. Somewhere at the bottom of the tower, the wheels of the generators started to move and light up. Somewhere else in the tower, many switches were automatically flipped up with sparks of electricity flying from them. Each light beside those switches had turned on. This caused various lights throughout the tower to turn on.

Suddenly something behind the new arrivals shot out of the tower and up to the sky. The shaking stopped after that. The top of the huge metal pole leaned over and opened up into three pieces. Those three pieces expanded and turned up at the edges. It now looked like a dish. The stem in the center of the dish extended itself and it started to spark. Eventually, the whole thing glowed and emitted a soft blue light.

Usagi stood up. She figured that she would hit the floor when the shaking had started to prevent herself from falling to her death. "What the heck just happened!?"

Biggs turned around to face the four SeeD candidates. "What do you think you're doing!?" He yelled. "What happened to all of the soldiers down below!? Wedge! Take care of these twerps." He looked over his shoulder and saw no one there. "Wedge…?" He faced them again. "I...well...I seem to be done here," He inched closer to the lift. "So I'll just be on my way!" He ran to the lift where Seifer suddenly appeared. He swung his gunblade, cutting off a part of Biggs' shoulder armor. The Major screamed and fell to the ground.

"Sorry to crash the party," Seifer said coolly.

"Are you crazy!?" Biggs shouted.

Seifer stepped off of the lift. "Just shut up," There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Biggs held out his arm, where his gun was attached, to shoot Seifer, but the captain just cut off a piece of the gun. It won't work anymore.

"Major Biggs!" The voice came from behind the major. Wedge ran up and saw the major on the ground, disarmed. "Wha?"

"Shoot them!!" Biggs yelled, crawling backward. Wedge took out his gun.

Selphie was faster. She got out her weapons and hit Wedge in the arm with it. His gun flew out of his hands as Selphie caught the other side of her weapon. "I don't think so!"

Usagi gaped. "Are those nunchakus?"

Selphie nodded. "Yup!"

"I have tonfas!!"

It was Selphie's turn to gape. "Really!? Are you my long lost sister?"

Zell cleared his throat, "We have enemies here." Suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind that blew the two G-soldiers off the Communication Tower. There were two splashes a few seconds later.

In their place, there was a purple and red flying monster in the air with the bottom half looking like a piece jagged rock.

"What the hell is it!?" Zell yelled, getting into his battle stance. He can't reach it, but if it ever gets close enough, he'll be ready.

Seifer let out a long whistle. "It looks pretty strong. Maybe I should take care of it."

Usagi focused her attention on the monster. She may be bad at everything else, but this where she shines. She could sense that monster has thunder spells, cure spells, and something very powerful. It's very likely to be a GF. So she drew that very thing out of the monster. A single orb came out of the monster and went to her. It was defiantly a GF.

Selphie attacked the monster with her nunchakus. It let out a cry of pain. It was already in bad shape before it came to them.

The orb that Usagi recently received appeared in front of the monster and all of her comrades, along with her, disappeared. The scenery changed to a beach with a beautiful sunset. There was a rock not too far from the monster and on it sat a beautiful with white wings attached to her head. She played her harp and a gentle orange stream of color emerged from the instrument. This gentle stream of color is very deadly. As it reached the monster, the stream of color cut the monster where ever it hit, dealing some heavy damage.

As soon as she was done, the GF disappear and the scenery returned to normal. All of the SeeD candidate reappeared and saw the monster in its bad state. It soon exploded afterwards.

Selphie tucked her weapon away. She still had a mission to do. "Squad B captain?" Seifer looked at her, "I have new orders. 'All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore!'"

"Withdraw!?" Seifer yelled in shock. "There are still enemies around!"

Selphied recoiled slightly at his yelling, "I know, but I'm just a messenger."

"An order to withdraw takes priority." Squall quoted. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want to miss the vessel." Usagi nodded, agreeing with him.

"What time d'you say?" Seifer asked Selphie.

"1900 hours," Usagi answered for her new found friend.

"1900 hours. We only have 30 minutes!" He looked athis squad members. "You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better run!" He ran to the lift and didn't wait for them. It went down.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Zell asked, almost yelling. The lift came back up shortly.

"Why don't you ask him." Squall walked to the lift and waited for the other SeeD candidates to get on. Once they were the lift went down.

/.../

Biggs climbed up some rocks to get out of the water. He reached into his uniform and pulled out a remote control. He pushed one button and smiled. "Now go! Destroy them!" He shouted. He lost his grip and fell back in the water.

At the top of the tower, a metal bow moved slightly.

/…/

The lift reached the bottom of the tower. "That jerk left us behind," Usagi fumed as she stepped off the lift.

"Don't worry," Selphie said. "Karma can be cruel."

They all walked out and started to head back to the city. There was faint sound above them, but it was ignored. The tower is very old, so it could just be falling apart. A small piece metal must have broken off. But when that small piece hit the ground, it made the earth move.

They turned around and saw a huge metal spider that probably did not fall off from the tower. "What is this thing!!?" Usagi moved back some.

Zell thought quickly and started to summon his GF, Quetzalcoatl. This is a mechanical enemy that they were facing, so it would be weak against lighting. All they had to do was short it out. An orb came from Zell and went to the new enemy. Zell and his comrades disappeared and the scenery change slightly. Instead of clear blue skies, the sky was now black and heavy with clouds. A lightning bolt shot out from the sky and hit the ground. Quetzalcoatl made its appearance. It shot a lightning bolt at the spider and made a dome around it. From the sky, there was a bigger and lightning bolt and it the middle of the dome and the spider.

When Squad B and the member from Squad A reappeared the spider thing was out of commission. "Let's just run the way," Usagi suggested. Everyone seemed to agree and started to run up the path that Zell and Squall took earlier. When they were up by the cliff, the mechanical spider started to move, making a loud creaking noise.

This caught the group's attention and they saw it stand up. Zell was the only one who spoke. "I thought that thing was busted up!?"

"Whatever! Just move!" Squall demanded. He wasn't the only one with that idea on mind. They all moved and the spider jumped up after them.

They ran down the steps where the snake creature appeared and the huge spider was starting to catch up. The SeeD candidates soon reached the bridge that lead to the city. If they could reach the city, the spider would be forced to slow because it would have some through the city.

It was true. Once they reached the city, they got a good couple feet ahead of the war machine. Usagi glanced around for the dog. It was gone. Smart dog. From Central Square they were able to reach the main road. So close now. They stopped to take a very short breather near a blue car.

"There's… a squad… near here!" Selphie choked out.

Usagi heard the mechanical footsteps. "Time to go!" They were back to running. The car was soon crushed by the spider.

When they reached the bridge where two G-soldier previously were, Selphie went to one of the shops and banged the door. Two guys came out with confused look on their faces. They started to hear the foot and saw the metal spider.

"Squad C, withdraw!" a student, who was apparently the captain, ordered.

"Roger," said the other student.

The four other students followed them. It didn't take long to reach the beach. Instead of taking the stairs, the four students decided to jump on the beach. They were in kind of a hurry. There was a crash and this caused Squall to lose his footing, making fall on the beach. The spider saw him and went after him. Squall got up quickly and started to run toward the vessel. Selphie and Usagi turned to see where he was. Zell told them to get in the vessel. Selphie had to drag Usagi on.

The spider was really close to Squall. It was about to get him, but holes started to appear all over its head. Quistis was shooting the spider with a machine gun from on top of the vessel, allowing Squall to get on. She eventually shot it enough to make it explode. She returned below as vessel made its way back to Balamb.

/…/

Seifer came out of the vessel first, followed by his sore squad members and a sore Selphie. His posse just happened to be there waiting for him.

Fuijin greeted him. "Seifer!"

"How'd it go?" Raijin asked.

Seifer let out a long sigh, "Man...All they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy."

"Must be since you fail at it..." Usagi muttered.

"Safe?" Fujin asked in her one word speech. Seifer shrugged it off, and went to the car followed by his posse.

Quistis came from the vessel, happy to be back at Balamb. "Good job!" She told them. Usagi let out a painfully groan. Even after escaping from a gigantic spider, she was not confident in doing well. She'll probably lose points for not running right or something. Instructor Trepe looked around, "Where's Seifer?" Squall pointed to car. "Just be back at Garden by sundown. You're free 'til then. Ok dismissed!" Just then, they saw the car drive away.

"Hey! Not again, man! There goes ..." Zell mumbled the last part.

"Might as well walk it," Squall with a shrug.

Usagi practically jumped on Squall's back. "Will you carry me?"

"No." He shrugged her off.

Usagi stuck out her tongue at his back. "Well, fine. Let's just leave, the sooner the better."

/…/

Zell stretch once he reached the gates of Balamb Garden. "Finally made it back!" The sun was about to set. At least they made it on time.

"Seriously..." Selphie muttered slipping a shoe off to rub her sore foot.

"What's with all those bugs that attacked us?" Usagi asked. "We need some heavy duty bug spray."

"Well, I guess we just wait for the test results." Usagi winced at the words 'test results'. "Till then, see ya guys later!" Zell left.

"See ya!" Selphie waved good-bye as she left.

"Aren't you leaving?" Squall asked Usagi.

She shook her head, "I rather be around you."

"Do what you want," he said with a shrug.

"Right now, I don't want to have a cow over this exam." She could feel the shakes coming on. "Can we walk around?"

"Whatever."

/…/

When the two students started to walk, they saw Xu and Instructor Trepe standing in the hall in front of the map of Balamb Garden with the Headmaster. They were able to catch part of the conversation.

"We didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower," Xu told the Headmaster.

Usagi figured she was giving him her report. Wait, they were after the communication tower? All that for a freaking tower!? She got chased down by a twenty foot war machine for an abandoned tower!? All of those Dollet soldiers got hurt and died over a tower!? She was a little upset right now… She almost died over a tower!

Headmaster Cid noticed them there. "Usagi! Squall! Over here!" They went over to the Headmaster. "How did feel to be out there on the battle field?" he asked the two students.

"Whatever," was Squall's response.

"You did pretty well!" Xu told him.

Quistis smiled. "Of course! He's my best student. But he's not very social."

Xu looked at Usagi, "But he has a girlfriend."

Usagi shook her head. Everyone gets the wrong idea with them. "We grew up together."

Xu nodded, but she didn't really buy the story.

"How about you," Cid asked Usagi. "How did it feel?"

Usagi let out a sigh. "Like I was going to die… I barely survived the exam part. Can I know right now that I failed?"

Headmaster Cid laughed at her response. "You'll have to wait just like everyone else."

"The test results should been in shortly," Quistis assured her. Usagi moaned at those words.

"I need to walk." Usagi started to walk up the hall. "Maybe I'll go off a cliff and into a bunch of spikes…"

Xu laughed a little at the blond's behavior. "You better watch her and make sure she doesn't find cliffs here, Squall."

Squall rolled his eyes and followed her. She didn't get too far and she was nowhere near any cliffs. "I'm going to have to take this whole semester again…"

"You're a better fighter than you think you are," Squall said with out really looking at her.

Usagi stopped and looked at him. He must really mean if he couldn't look at her, but Usagi had to be sure. "Really?"

Squall never got to answer that question because Seifer came up to them.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about the communication tower in Dollet?" He didn't wait long for an answer. "We would have been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order."

Usagi frowned. "Look here Seifer…" she was cut off by Quistis who came up with Xu.

"You were only looking for a fight," Quistis said.

"My dear instructor, I'm hurt." Seifer was obviously being sarcastic. "Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand."

Even if she didn't show it, Quistis was deeply affected by those words. Xu stepped forward to defend her and to knock Seifer in his place. "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area," she said in a stern voice. Usagi mentally cheered. There's more hope for her passing!

"Isn't it the captain's duty to take the best possible action." What Seifer said was a statement, not a question.

Xu shook her head. It was clear to her that he will never understand, so she might as well tell him. "Seifer, you'll never be SeeD. Calling yourself a captain is a joke." Those words actually hit Seifer. His cocky exterior was completely gone. Xu waved him off and left. She said what needed to be said. Quistis followed. Now Usagi was starting to feel bad for Seifer.

Headmaster Cid came up next. "Seifer," he began, "You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am..."

A Garden faculty had walked up during his speech. "Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office..." Usagi hates these things. She's not even sure that they're people. They always wear those long dress things.

The Headmaster sighed and started to walk away, "There are so many issues at hand."

Usagi walked up to Seifer, still feeling bad for him. "Are you ok?"

_**All students who participated in today's exam report to the 2nd floor hallway.**_

She went back to panicking. "Oh god, oh god…" She took a deep, calmming breath. "Okay, let's go."

/…/

"S'up." Zell greeted when Squall and Usagi where reached the hallway. He continued his pacing. "Said they're gonna call out names one at a time... Are you okay?" He noticed that Usagi was a bit pale and was shaking a bit.

"I'm going to hurl… I'll be over there." She pointed to an empty spot not too far away. She leaned against the wall. She was really out of it and didn't notice Raijin come up to her.

He stood there for a bit, having no idea how to start this conversation. "Ya know, Fujin was saying that it'd be all your squads fault if Seifer doesn't become a SeeD."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "She said all that in one word?"

Raijin laughed a bit nervously. "I don't think he would blame you though. He… kinda likes you, ya know?"

"Ah," Usagi was feeling a bit awkward now. "How… nice?"

"Yeah, but you're always around Squall, ya know?"

Usagi nodded. "Uh-huh…" she looked over and saw a Garden Faculty walk up. At least this conversation can, but now she'll know if she passed the exam or not. The shakes were coming back.

He looked down at the piece of paper and read a name. "Dincht. Zell Dincht..."

"Ooohhhh Yeah! See ya!" He gleefully left.

"Squall... Squall from Squad B. Please step forward." Squall left with no emotions changing on his face.

Usagi smiled. Of course Squall made it. He'll make an excellent SeeD. At least now she knows she didn't make it and would have to try again later. Raijin nudged her. "What?" he pointed to the Garden Faculty, who was looking her way.

"Usagi Tsikuno?"

"Yes?" She didn't exactly understand why her name was called.

"You've made it," he said. "Congratulations, now please go up to the Headmaster's office."

"I made it…" Usagi repeated. Now the words were sinking in. "I made it! Yes! Oh! Headmaster's office! Right!" She stumbled a bit when she got off the wall. Her walk got straight by the time she reached the elevator.

The Garden Faculty tucked the paper away. "That is all. Dismissed."

/…/

"These are the five students that passed today's exam," said another and different Garden Faculty.

Headmaster Cid nodded and started his speech, "First of all, congratulations. However..." He stepped away from his desk. "From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. But that is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes..."

Usagi did not hear anything he just said. She was too busy singing the word SeeD in her head.

"Headmaster..." the Garden Faculty interrupted. "It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short." He turned to the new SeeD's and finished the Headmaster's speech. "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependent on each one of you. Handle your mission with care. Is that what you wanted to say, sir?" Cid nodded after a while. He looked a bit upset after being cut off like that. "Here is your SeeD rank report!"

Cid had some papers in his hand. He went to each new SeeD, shook their hands, and whispered something in their ear. "Stay away from cliffs." Cid whispered that to Usagi.

"This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!"

/…/

"I made it! I made it!!" Usagi was jumping up and down. She went to Squall and gave him a big hug. "We made it!!"

Selphie was skipping around singing the SeeD song that Usagi was singing in her head earlier.

"So, is everyone ready to go to class?" Zell asked his fellow SeeDs.

"Class?" Usagi asked, completely confused. "What for? I thought we were done."

"Don't you remember what new SeeDs do?" Usagi shook her head and Zell sighed. He should have guessed. "We give a speech in front of the entire class and then we have a party."

"Speech!?" First, there was the exam and now there was a speech!? "Can I skip that and just get to the party? I hate speeches!"

Selphie took Usagi by the arm, "If you don't like is so much, might as well get it over with now!" She dragged Usagi down the hall. The other guys followed. When the reached the ones that didn't pass the exam, Usagi saw that Seifer was there. Maybe he calmed down a little? He looked over at the new SeeDs. Zell thought he was going to say somthing insulting and got ready for it. But Seifer started to clap instead. Soon, all of the students standing in the were clapping for them. Usagi felt a blush creepy up on her face.

/…/

Alright. 23 pages and 10,178 words. I was wondering if I should work on this again. I saw that some people were reading it and I decided to work on it again! I decided to include some scouts in this. Rei will make her appearance in the second chapter, which will be the dance and an intro to their first mission.

So, please review if you like it and want more. I would like know.


	2. SeeD Party and First SeeD Mission

_SeeD Mission: Chapter 2_

_SeeD Party and First SeeD Mission_

Usagi was attacked by Minako as soon as she opened the door.

"You're a SeeD! You're a SeeD!! You're a SeeD!!!" Minako squealed.

Usagi started to squeal herself. She made it!! She's a SeeD now!! But wait… "How did you know?"

Minako rolled her eyes "You're speech silly! Nice cover up for your trip, by the way." Oh yeah… Her speech that started with her falling on the podium… She told her classmates if she became a SeeD, there is so much hope for them. Minako dragged Usagi to her room. On her bed was a white package with a sliver ribbon next to it.

"I just had to open it," Minako said.

Usagi lifted the lid and saw the same uniform that Instructor Trepe wore on almost every day. She remembered that Xu had the same uniform too. This was the uniform for a SeeD and this one was hers. Usagi took out the uniform and laid it out on her bed.

"You got your first order too," Minako held out a piece of paper to her.

Usagi took it and glanced over the contents. "I have to cut my hair? But Rei's hair is really long!"

"But she puts her hair up in bun so it's out of the way. Your meatball style isn't going to cut it for SeeD."

Usagi let out a long sigh. Her hair had been growing for years and she didn't want to cut it. But, it was an order. "Fine…"

Minako smiled sadly. "Well, we'll cut your hair and then get ready for the party. I went out and bought some scented stuff for you. So when dance with Squall…"

"Wait! What!!?" Usagi started to blush.

"You're dancing with the guy, like it or not."

"Fine then. As long as you dance with Zell…"

It was Minako's turn to blush. "Fine! But you better dance first!"

Usagi immediately argued. "Do you know how long that will take!?"

Minako smiled slyly. "Yup, now let's get to your hair missy!"

/…/

"I don't see him," Usagi said. "But Zell is right there by the food. Why don't you go asked him to dance now?"

Minako sighed from her position against the pillar. She was wearing an orange, form fitting mini dress that relaxed out at the bottom. Around her waist was a thick brown belt. She had on brown heels and some brown jewelry to match. "First of all, that wasn't the deal. Second of all, Squall is right there. If you would come out from behind this pillar, you might see him."

"But my hair…" Usagi whined.

"Your hair is not that bad," Minako stressed, before she yanked Usagi out from her hiding place. Her hair was much shorter, stopping half way down her back instead of reaching to her ankles. Her hair was divided into two braids at each side of her head. One braid was in front of her shoulder on one side while the other braid was behind her shoulder on the other side. She was wearing her SeeD uniform. "This party is for you and the other people that became a SeeD. Now get out there and enjoy yourself."

"Usagi!" Selphie ran up to her. "I had trouble recognizing you. What happened to your crazy hairstyle?"

Usagi smiled shyly. "I had to get it cut. Orders."

Selphie let out a gasp. "How horrible! Your hair was so long…" She studied Usagi's new hair style.

"I'm starting to think that the braids aren't working," Minako said to Selphie.

Suddenly, a smile appeared Selphie's face. "I have an idea!" she went to work on Usagi's hair, and before she knew it, the blonde had another hair style. Selphie had taken out her hair and the braids gave her hair a wavy effect. Her hair was now in a low, side pony tail. It was much better than the braids.

"Thank you!" Usagi hugged the girl.

"No problem, now…" Selphie got down to business. "Would you like to join the Garden Festival Committee? I'm the chair."

The answer left Usagi's mouth quickly. "Yes!"

Selphie squealed. "Sweet!! We'll be busy with SeeD stuff, but I'm sure we can make it work." She tapped chin as she looked for her next target. She spotted it. "Zell!!" She went after him.

Usagi smiled at Minako with new found confidence that came with her hairstyle. "Why don't you join?"

Minako shrugged. "Not my thing, I guess."

"You might want to dance with Zell before he gets stolen," Usagi teased, nudging her friend.

Minako looked across the dance the floor. "He's fine." Her eyes then found someone else. It was a girl in a nice white minidress with shoulder length black hair. And she was heading for Squall. "Umm…" she grabbed Usagi's hand. "Let's get your dance now!"

Usagi blinked and looked over at Squall and her heart nearly stopped. He was in his SeeD uniform and was wearing it very well. Then she saw the girl in the front of him. "But he's busy…" and then she was being dragged.

/…/

"You're the best looking guy here," the girl in the white dress said to Squall. "Dance with me?"

Squall looked off to the side and took a sip of his drink, hoping that she will leave.

The girl just laughed. "I get it; you only dance with someone you like." She crossed her arms in thought. "Okay then…"

Usagi crashed into Squall. He somehow managed to keep his drink. She gave him some distance. "I'm so sorry! But I was pushed!"

It took Squall a minute to recognize Usagi without the style she had for all the years he had known her. "Your hair…"

Usagi looked down fidgeting. "Had to get it cut. It was an order..." She shyly looked up at him. "Will you dance with me, Squall?"

The other girl sighed. It looks like she was beat. Usagi heard her and remembered that she was there. "I'm so sorry!" the blond repeated. "Were you two talking? I'll just…"

The girl shook her head. "No, no. It's fine. I saw someone I knew anyway. Better say hi before he leaves." She waved a quick good-bye to Squall and left the two alone.

"So about the dance…" Usagi started shyly, fidgeting again.

"I can't dance…" Squall told her.

Usagi stopped her fidgeting. "Liar." She was determined now. "You took a ballroom class. Everyone had to." She took his drink from his hand and put it on the tray of a passing servant. Then she took his now free arm and dragged him to the floor. She was bit surprised that he left her drag him. Squall could stop her easily.

She found the perfect spot the floor and turned around to face Squall. He wasn't prepared for her to stop and he bumped into her. Usagi put one of his arms around her waist and she took his hand of his other arm in her own. She figured that she would have to lead since Squall isn't really doing anything.

Usagi started to step along to the music, dragging a stumbling Squall with her. She stepped back once and Squall fell into her. His hands lost their place and Usagi to put them back. She laughed a little as tried to get back into the music. Squall had never looked so cute before. Usagi stepped out and threw Squall out so it would like he stepped too, keeping their hands together. As she stepped back in, she pulled in Squall and he crashed into her. Usagi snickered some and Squall turned to leave the dance floor.

Running after him, Usagi took his arm and brought him to the spot. Again, she was surprised he let her. "Come on, Squall." She went to stepping around to the music, until they bumped into another couple. The girl had said some snide remark and Usagi stuck out her tongue at them. "Tell me you remember what to do now?"

"Let me lead, you're awful." In Squall language, that means yes. It could also mean that he never really forgot and decided not to do anything until she gave up and left the dance floor, which never happened. Either way, Usagi smiled at his response. In a few seconds, they had to the final sequence which involved some twists and turns and ended with them being really close.

Fireworks went off and they looked up. What are the chances, fireworks going off just as they finished their dance? Usagi wasn't distracted for long though. "Let's do it again with you leading. And I mean through the whole thing."

/…/

Minako watched Usagi dance with Squall with a smile. He now took the lead and wasn't stumbling like a fool like he was before. She knew Usagi would get him to dance. "She looks really happy," she said to girl that just came up and stood next her. She glanced over and saw that Rei was wearing her SeeD uniform. It's been so long since she wore hers.

"Yeah," Rei's voice was distant.

"I think I'm fired. She's a SeeD and they get their their own rooms."

"I just got my last payment today," Rei said.

Minako looked confused. "But you live here."

Rei crossed her arms over her chest. "My guess is that she's being sent away."

"Must have found someone better than us," Minako said with a sigh. "I feel really bad for leaving." She put a smile her face when Usagi came up to them.

"Hey Rei! Look!" Usagi spun around, showing off her uniform. "I'm a SeeD too!"

"Only because of my great advice!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out and then turned her attention to Minako. "It's your turn now. Go find Zell and dance with him."

Minako let out a fake yawn. "You know, I'm really tired now. Maybe next time?"

Usagi pouted and grabbed Minako's wrist. She knew exactly where Zell was and now it was her turn to push Minako to the guy. "That wasn't the deal and you know it!"

/…/

Usagi sat on her bed in her own room. Yeah, that's right. Her own room! Now that she's a SeeD, she gets to have her own living space. Her eyes went to dresser and a piece of paper. Her SeeD rank report and attached to it would be her SeeD card. The SeeD card acts as an ID and a credit card. Money is added to it regularly according to the SeeD rank and after a mission. She hadn't looked at her SeeD rank yet.

She picked the report and opened it. Conduct, judgment, blah blah blah… Ah! SeeD rank two… "Two!?" Usagi let out an aggravated sound. Well, it was to be expected. She removed her SeeD card, crumbled up the report and tossed it across the room. At least she could sleep easy tonight.

/…/

The blond, who wasn't exactly a morning person, was forced to crawl out of bed due to someone's continuous knocking. She opened the door still on her knees and heard some laughter.

"Are you awake at all!?" Selphie asked through her laughing.

Usagi blinked up at her. "What time is it?"

"It's around six," Selphie answered. "And we got our first mission!"

Usagi was awake now. "Wait, what!?"

"I think we're going to Timber. Just be at the front gate by eight."

Usagi nodded, "Right." That gives her two hours. She won't be late. The first thing she did was shower and change into her clothes afterwards. She wore black shorts that stopped above the knees, two sleeveless shirts to make a layering effect; the longer shirt was gold and the shorter on was dark red. Over her shirts, she had a short sleeve, waist long black vest. On her feet, she wore black, shin high, low heel boots. She looked at herself in mirror and tucked her necklace under her shirt. The thing never seems to match what she wears.

Pulling her now short hair in a ponytail, Usagi left to visit her old room. It was only down the hall. She was about to knock but Minako had opened the door before she could. Behind her was a suitcase already packed.

There was moment of silence with the girls staring at each other. "Umm… Are you leaving?" Usagi asked after a while.

Minako smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm transferring to Trabia."

"Oh," was all Usagi said.

"Why are you up?" Minako asked as she stepped out of her room, wheeling her suitcase out. "You're never up this early…"

"I got a mission."

Minako looked surprised. "Already? You just became a SeeD yesterday…" The words that Rei said last night popped into her head. They're sending her away on a mission?

"Yeah, I know. But what can you do?" Usagi said with a shrug. A smiled quickly appeared on her face. "Wanna eat before you leave? I have over an hour before I have to report to the front gate."

"Yeah… Let's spend our last meal together."

/…/

"I heard the soldiers were after the Communication Tower in Dollet," Minkao said after a bite of her bagel. "Is that true?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. I was there."

"The stationed you at the tower!?"

"No. Seifer decided to go there because he was bored…" Usagi let a frustrated sigh. "Nearly got us killed. Squall, Zell, Selphie and I were chased by a twenty foot spider war machine!"

Minako's eyes went wide. "What!?"

"Had to run for our lives!"

"That's insane!" Minako said rather loudly.

"I know!"

Minako noticed some people looking at them and louder her voice. "Did Seifer get in trouble?"

"Oh yeah," Usagi said with a nod. "Failed the field exam, again."

"He deserved it." Minako checked her watch. "It's time for me to go…" she said, standing up.

"Oh, "Usagi looked down sadly at the table. "Why are transferring anyway?"

"It's better for my training," she said simply. "You should get going too. It's fifteen minutes to eight. Don't want to be late for your first mission."

Usagi stood and gave Minako a hug. She doesn't want Minako to leave, but the girl did say that it was better for her training and if it was better for her, Usagi won't stop her. "Good luck in Trabia."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Minako reassured the girl with a smile. On the inside, Minako doubt that she would see Usagi again.

Usagi believed her and smiled. "I should go now. See ya some day!" she left the cafeteria with a wave.

Minako sighed and grabbed the handle of her suitcase. "Good-bye Usagi."

/…/

Squall heard the foot steps before he felt the familiar weight on his shoulders.

"I'm working with you!? Sweet!!" Usagi saw him as soon as she jumped over the little security gate and ran for it. She hates that thing with the single 'in' and 'out' doors. Might as well jump over it.

"Get down."

She put on her usual pout and did what he said. He wasn't looking at her because he knew she was pouting. Whenever he looked at the pout he felt automatically guilty for whatever he did. It was something he couldn't get over since they were young.

Headmaster Cid laughed, making Usagi jump. She didn't notice him or the Garden Faculty standing there. "Now you made her sad, Squall. Look at her."

Squall did so as if he was ordered to. Usagi still had her pout on and he immediately looked away. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's okay!" Usagi said brightly. Usually she would hug him too, but the Headmaster was here and she didn't want to embarrass him that much.

"Hey!" Selphie greeted the group when she came up.

Usagi waved. "Hello again."

"I see you're awake now," the green-eyed girl said, giggling.

Usagi shrugged. "Had no choice." It was silent after that.

Some minutes had passed before the Garden Faculty looked at his watch. "One more minute…"

"Heads up!" Zell made his T-board jump over the little security gate and he continued his way to the group. He jumped when he reached the group. "Made it!"

"T-boards are prohibited within Garden," the Garden Faculty told him in a low voice. "Have you forgotten?"

Zell muttered an 'opps' as scratched the back of his head. "But this is really cool! It may come in handy on a SeeD mission someday."

"We'll be the judges of that," The Garden Faculty snatched it out of Zell's hands and put it aside. "All of you are members of SeeD, but…"

Usagi, being the excellent SeeD that she is, cut the faculty guy off there. It's not like she did anything wrong. But that T-board is really cool though… She was brought out of her thoughts by Headmaster Cid, who cleared his throat.

"About your first mission," Headmaster Cid began, "you all are going to Timber. There you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station." He nodded to the Garden Faculty to continue.

"This person will talk to you and say, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time you must reply, 'But the Owls are still around'. That is the password."

Headmaster Cid nodded in approval. "Just follow the factions orders."

Zell glanced around, noting how many SeeDs were present. "Just us four?"

"We have agreed to do this mission for very little money," The Garden Faculty answered. "Normally, we would never accept such requests, but…"

The Headmaster cut him off, "Enough talk about that. Squall," Cid looked at him, "you are the squad leader. Use your best judgment based on the situation."

Usagi heard that and mentally cheered. She was sure Squall would be a great leader.

"Zell, Selphie, and Usagi, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans. You have a car waiting for you in the parking lot. It will take you to Balamb and you will take the train from there." Headmaster Cid concluded his explanation with that.

"At least we get a car ride…" Usagi whispered to Selphie.

The other girl scrunched up her nose. "I don't like them much. There're ugly."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Squall, one more thing." Headmaster Cid stopped the leader before he walked away. "I need you to keep an eye on Usagi."

His face might not show it, but Squall was really confused. "Just during this mission, sir?"

Headmaster Cid thought it over before he answered. "I mean when she's outside of Garden. Report any odd behavior to me."

Squall gave him a nod and started off to the parking lot again. He had some other questions, but he is a SeeD and he is not to question orders. 'Odd behavior. With the way she acts, how do I rule that out?'

/…/

Usagi walked on the train with her head a little low. She had never been so embarrassed in her life! The tickets for the train cost a thousand gil for each adult and she had the money! But the woman couldn't take the money from her SeeD card because that would leave her account empty. Squall had to step in and pay for her ticket.

Selphie saw how gloomy she looked and hugged the girl. "Don't worry. Your SeeD rank will rise along with your money!"

Usagi sighed. "Yeah…"

"Dude, what SeeD rank are you?" Zell asked as soon as he came on the train. After some silence he made an educated guess. "Two?" Usagi let out a moan and Zell started to laugh.

"Wow," Selphie said. "That's really low…"

"I know, I know… At least I made it!"

Selphie nodded. "Exactly! So be proud! This is a really cool train by the way."

Usagi looked around. Everything looked pretty high class. "It is."

"A transcontinental railroad, baby!" Zell said. He was over his laughter and Usagi was thankful for that. "It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Sure is…" Squall said from his place against the wall. According to the bored tone in his voice, it was clear to Zell that Squall could care less.

"Let me look!" Usagi tried to peer out the window, but Selphie was hogging the whole space in front of it.

Selphie moved over some and Usagi could finally watch the scenery. Both girls were short and had to stand on their toes to see out the window.

Zell spoke up, after seeing them struggle. "Squall, you can use the ticket to get inside." He indicated to the two girls sharing a small window.

Squall silently walked over to the scanner and held his ticket over it. The computer's voice filled the room.

**Confirming… Access Granted…**

The two girls looked at the other and then at each other before they bolted through it. Usagi looked out the window with a smile on her face. "I love watching the scenery…"

Selphie nodded. "It is really pretty. I give me a sense of peace."

It was Usagi's turn to nod. "I could watch it forever."

Suddenly, Zell yelled 'awesome' and Usagi saw him run into the cabin in the reflection on the window. She got curious. "Be right back." She entered the cabin after Squall. It was pretty neat. The carpet was red and the seats under the window were gold. There were even some bunk beds in the right corner. "Sweet." She turned around to back out.

"You aren't staying?" Zell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I only wanted to see." Usagi left after she said that. She went back to watching the scenery. Selphie yawned. "You okay?" Usagi asked.

"I just feel sleepy all of a sudden." Selphie said with another yawn. "I'm gonna lay down…"

"Alright." Usagi's eyes never left the passing scenery and her mind started to wander. What would her first mission be like? What would they have to do? Can she do it without messing up? Maybe she should be so hard on herself. She did become a SeeD and there were four others who didn't even pass the exam. At least she did!

Usagi went back to thinking about the mission. Maybe she'll get t blow something up with a rocket launcher! She thought about many other possibilities.

**Next stop Timber…**

Usagi blinked out of her thoughts. Were they here already? Her mind then wandered to Selphie. Usagi walked back in the cabin to check on the girl. She seemed to be fine since she wasn't looking so sleepy anymore, but there was a slightly confused look on her face.

**We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings**

"Laguna, Kiros and Ward…" Squall listed the name of the men that appeared in his, Zell's and Selphie's dream.

Usagi blinked. Whatever they're talking about, she was sure that she just missed a huge chuck of it. "Umm… What?" Her party members glanced at her.

Selphie decided to wave the whole situation off. "There's no way we can understand this… Let's just concentrate on our first mission."

Squall nodded in agreement. "We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the Headmaster once we get back to Garden."

"There was an incident?" Usagi asked. After a second she waved it off too and turned to leave the cabin to exit the train. "Nevermind. Like I'm going to understand…"

/…/

The SeeDs jumped off the train on at a time, followed by some other passengers. It didn't take long for the crowd to clear out. When they did some guy wearing blue hat, yellow vest, and green pants walked near them.

He was looking around so it wouldn't look like he was talking to them. "Oh, the forests of timber sure have changed!" he said rather loudly.

Usagi swore she heard that from somewhere before. She suddenly remembered the Garden Faculty talking about a password. What was the answer again? Something was still around… Well, there was only one animal that popped in her mind when she thought about a forest. "But the chocobos are still around!" she said just as loudly.

Squall shook his head and smacked himself on the forehead. 'That's not it…'

They guy looked at the group with a really confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? In the forest there are ow-" he stopped talking there. He figured it wouldn't be wise if they weren't the SeeD's they been waiting for. "Nothing, it's nothing." He quickly left the area.

Usagi stared after him. "That wasn't right, was it?"

"Nope," Zell replied.

"Let's just follow him," Squall told the group. They managed find to him rather quickly. He didn't go too far and was stand on some rail road tracks gesturing for something to come to him.

"Keep it coming. Keep it coming." A train soon and got really close to the guy. "Okay. Stop. Stop!!" The train stopped right before it hit him. He froze with fear and fell over.

Some guy ran off the train and started to yell at him. "What were you doing in front of the train again!?" He then noticed the SeeDs. He leaned closer to man on the ground and started to whisper. "Is that them?"

"I don't know, sir," The petrified man whispered back. "They didn't get the password right, sir."

The man looked the group over and figured it was them. "I'm sure it's them." He stood up and started to walk back to the train. "Don't just leave them there."

The man on the ground sighed and turned to them. "Welcome to Timber, sir," he said in a tired voice. "This way, sir." He pointed to the stairs to the platform that would allow them to board the train.

Usagi felt bad for the guy as she stepped over him to get to the train. Maybe she should let Squall do all of the talking from now on…

/…/

The four SeeDs entered the train and was greeting by the man that was yelling at the guy that almost got hit by the train. "Hello! So you guys are the SeeDs!" The poor guy in the yellow vest walked in. His face still had a look of horror.

Squall, who stood in front of the others, nodded. "I'm the squad leader, Squall." He introduced everyone else by pointing to them. "This is Zell, Selphie and Usagi." Usagi gave him a friendly waved, which he returned.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm the leader of the Forest Owls." The guy held out his hand to Squall. "The name's Zone."

"Let's get on with it," Squall said, refusing to take his hand. "What do we do?"

"Just take it easy." Zone said a little offended that the SeeD would take his handshake. "Let me introduce you. Looks like you already met Watts," Zone pointed to the guy in the yellow vest. The horror was gone from his face. "I guess that leaves our princess."

Watts spoke up, "It's the princess' nap time, sir."

"Ahh man…" He kicked the floor. Waking up the princess was a scary thing to go through and he didn't want to do it. "Hey Squall, could you get the princess. She's in the last room."

"Were we hired to run errands?" Squall asked in a slightly ticked off voice. They were mercenaries, specialists. They were not trained to wake someone up because someone else was afraid. "Well?"

Zone took a step back. "Are you angry?"

Usagi enthusiastically raised her hand. "I can do it!" This was something the she couldn't mess up on.

"Go ahead." Squall told her.

She gleefully went up the stairs, through the door and froze. She went back through the door. "Umm…"

Squall answered her question before she could ask it. "Last room."

"Gotcha!" and she went through the door once more.

/…/

When Usagi walked in the room, the first thing she noticed is that it was pink. Very pink. Usagi loves the color pink, but this was just too much of it. Pink carpet, pink walls, pink furniture… She's gonna wind up hating pink. She saw something blue in the room and the blue was a person's clothes, obviously the princess. With a room like this, no wonder why she's called princess.

The train made a sudden stop, making Usagi lose her balance. She fell against the wall knocking over a pink bed stand with a pink flower and vase on top. Was the water pink too? She felt something fall behind her before she heard the crash and breaking of glass. Usagi looked behind herself and that a pink, she hates the color now, picture had fallen.

She turned back around and saw the princess was sitting up and looking at her. "The train stopped and it fell!" she pointed to picture behind her, while looking off to the side. She was never good at lying.

Apparently the princess didn't care about it. "You're from the party…"

Usagi blinked. Party? The only party she went was the SeeD par- She remembers now. "Were the girl in the white dress?"

"That's me!" she said with a nod. "You stole a dance from me."

"I really was pushed."

"You're a SeeD, right?"

Usagi nodded. "Yup!" She may be a low level SeeD, but she was still a SeeD.

"Yeah!" The princess jumped up and off the bed. The pink bed… "SeeD's here!"

"Yes we are!"

The princess started to ramble. "I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but I got nothing. So I went to speak to Cid."

Usagi nodded, "Uh huh."

"You know Seifer?" she asked.

"Who doesn't know Seifer…"

The princess smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. He introduced me to Cid. Cid is such a nice man. I didn't think SeeD would come to help us. We're such a measly group."

"Must be…bad here," Usagi said with some struggle with her wording.

"It is." The black haired girl said. "Now that you guys are here, we can carry out all kinds of plans!"

Usagi nodded. "Great! We should get back now…"

"Alright. Oh! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Rinoa!" she held out her hand.

"I'm Usagi." The blond shook her hand.

"Is he here?" Rinoa asked as they were heading back.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "He who?"

"Seifer."

"Nope. He's not a SeeD."

Rinoa looked down, disappointed. "Oh…"

For the fourth time Usagi walked through the door with Rinoa behind her.

"What was all the noise?" Zone asked. "Sounded like something crashed."

"The train stopped suddenly and it caused things to fall." Usagi was able to look at him when she said. She wasn't lying; she was just leaving part of the truth out.

/…/

Alright. There you have it. The rewrite of chapter two. Questions, comments, criticism? Does anyone want chapter three? I've been for a bit but I can do a chapter three. Really! I got this out just in time for the holidays. HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS!!!


	3. President Deling?

Sweetness!! It seems that some people want a chapter three! Well, I'm going to give it to you! It makes me happy that people are reading this… I was really nervous when I reposted it! I thought I was going to be hated really, but I didn't get any hate, nope! Instead I got love and I'm glad for that. Well, I'm gonna shut up now and go on with the story.

Please enjoy…

I don't own anything, so don't push your lawyers on me. I'm not even making money on this, so you will have a pretty crappy case on your hands if you do.

_SeeD Mission: Chapter 3_

_President Deling?_

"This is a full scale operation." Zone told the SeeDs. After Rinoa was introduced to the rest of the crew from Balamb, everyone relocated to a small room for the briefing of the mission. "Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the page of Timber's independence! Exciting, huh?"

Usagi mentally moaned. Yeah, really exciting. She decided to cut him off until he started to talk about important things like the actual mission. She looked around to take in her surrounds instead of listening to another pointless history brief. Was it really so important to inform them about how they did this and that? Just tell them what they need to do! She hates history and her hatred for it caused her to nearly fail the written exam.

Her eye's soon found some magazine clipping. One had a man's face blown up on the page. Usagi recognized the man as the President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Yeah, she knows her politics! Besides, the guy has been in power for a while. Zell was next to her looking at the clippings too.

Unlike Usagi, Zell was actually listening while looking and he was getting a bit impatient. "Just get to the point!" He said loudly, turning around. "Tell us what do!"

Rinoa smiled. She took his loudness as a sign of enthusiasm. "Shall we begin then?" She looked from Zell to Usagi and saw that she was still gazing at the magazine clippings. Everyone followed her gaze and stared at the blondes back.

Usagi felt someone nudge her and she looked at the culprit, Zell. "What?" He gestured with his head to the group. She turned around and saw them staring at her. How long we're they doing that? "I'm listening," she said due to reflex. She's listening now anyway. The same thing always happened to her in class.

Rinoa sighed got closer to the model at the center of the room. The SeeDs took that as a hint to get closer too. "The yellow train right here," she pointed to the train, "is the base."

Good Hyne… This was boring! Usagi did not expect her first mission to be so boring. Her exam was more exciting than this! She mentally sighed and started to listen to the girl, sort of. She was talking about trains, trains, more trains, and taking the car that the president is in. Now it was time to listen!

"We'll use the two switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation," Rinoa explained. Usagi nodded to indicate that she was she was listening in case anyone was watching. Rinoa continued her explanation. "The procedure will take place in seven steps. First, we'll get on the roof of the second escort by jumping from our dummy car."

They're gonna be jumping onto moving trains!? Usagi doesn't know whether to be excited or terrified. Her balance is awful and being on a moving train wouldn't help. But at the same time, she'll be on top of a moving train and that's just cool!

Rinoa's voice was starting to enter the blondes mind. Crap, she blocked her out. She really needs to stop doing that. "We'll have to complete the uncoupling before the first switch point. If we don't…"

"Boom!" Selphie jumped up to emphasize the 'boom'.

"We'll all die," Usagi said, adding onto the obvious.

Rinoa nodded. "So we'll have to move fast."

Great, a 'time is of the essence' mission. Pressure would be high, but believe it or not, Usagi works very well under pressure. If pressure is high, so is the adrenaline. Plus, Usagi will not let down any of her friends and this is a mission that requires teamwork. Again, Rinoa's voice was starting to sink in. Not again!

"This is the last uncoupling. This process should be similar to the first one and if all goes well, we can escape with the president's car." Rinoa ended the explanation there.

Usagi of coursed missed nearly the entire procedure so she watched the model very closely. First, they uncouple the two green cars from the ugly red car and then the blue car with the yellow car will move in. Second they uncouple the blue car from the yellow car and make off with the ugly red car, while leaving the last green car behind. So, there have to be two uncouplings happening at the same time.

"So, how do we avoid them exactly?" Zell's question made Usagi realize that she was focusing too much on the train model.

"Just move across the train quickly and quietly, sir." Watts answered.

Usagi nodded again. In order to avoid whatever, she'll guess it's to avoid being caught, she'll just have to move across the train like a ninja. Easy! She was always light on her feet. That was one ugly, disfigured train… How was it even moving on the tracks?

Usagi wasn't the only one who thought that. Selphie was wondering too. "Why is the president's car all shabby looking?"

"Because Rinoa made it," Watts answered with a grin, ignoring Rinoa's glare. "We bought everything else at the gift store."

"Are you sure some three-year old didn't make?" Usagi asked. "Cause it's really disfigured…."

"The paint job sucks too," Zell added.

Squall looked at the train car and silently agreed with them.

"Oh shut up!" Rinoa snapped. "I made it look like that on purpose to show my hatred towards Deling!"

"Do you want to kill the guy?" Usagi asked. "I mean you must hate him a lot to make a train that ugly. Heck, ugly is an understatement. That's just…"

"Nauseating?" Selphie guessed.

"Are you guys finished!?" Rinoa snapped. Usagi and Selphie giggled to themselves. "Enough about the model! Let's just decide on the party!"

As soon as she said that, Watts was backing away towards the door. "Gathering information is my specialty!" And he was gone.

Ronia looked at Zone and he started to recoil in pain. "My stomach…" he whined.

The black-haired just sighed and shook her head.

/…/

Move across quickly and quietly like a ninja. Usagi did just that right after Rinoa. Of course, the other SeeDs had no problem crossing the train car and the President's car. It didn't look anything like Rinoa's model. What did she use as a reference? They made it to the first escort in no time.

"We're going to uncouple this first." Rinoa told the group. "Like Watts said, there should be two guards on this car." She looked over her shoulder at Zell and Selphie. "You two watch the guards. Let us know when they're close." The two nodded and went off to watch the guards. Usagi just knelt there, one arm propped over a knee while the other knee was on the car. Does she get to do anything? It must have been written all of over her face because Rinoa said, "You'll be helping with the second uncoupling." Usagi nodded and stayed in place to make sure she was out of the way.

Squall had been carrying a cable over his shoulder. He uncoiled it and tied it around a secure loop. He went down the side and waited for the codes. Usagi did not remember this part briefing. She must have missed something really important. Okay, next mission she'll have to focus no matter how boring the briefing may be. Rinoa shouted the code down to Squall, who entered them in to the system. He was up on the car's roof in under a minute.

"Get on the president's car!" Rinoa called over her shoulder, before she, Squall and Usagi moved to the said car. Zell and Selphie made their way across the roof and onto the president's car just as the uncoupling took place. On the train track next to the one they were on, the base of the Timber Owls zipped by and merged on the train track right behind the first escort, linking with the car automatically. It didn't take long for the president's car to catch up and link right behind the base.

Rinoa took out a piece of paper and handed it Selphie. "You and Zell will uncouple our train from theirs. Can you do it?"

Selphie nodded and took the paper. "Piece of cake!" She went ahead with Zell following behind.

Usagi moved across the president's car and to the second escort with Squall and Rinoa. She remembers this part from the train model. They uncouple this and that would be the end of the mission.

"This one has more codes to enter, so it will take a bit longer." Rinoa told them as Squall once again tied the cable in a secure loop. She looked Usagi. "You can watch for the guards here."

"Don't fall. We don't have time to come back and pick what's left of you up."

Rinoa's mouth dropped at the harshness of Squall's words. She looked at Usagi to her reaction. She was smiling. The blond wasn't very fluent in Squall language, but she knows that means he's worried.

"No problem," Usagi said and she moved quietly to the middle of the car. She lay down flat and peeked inside the train. The two guards were laughing probably over some stupid joke. They continued to talk and laugh here and there. Suddenly, their attention went to the end of the car where Squall was. They must have heard something and now they were making their way over.

Time was of the essence and this mission did not have time for guards. Instead of shouting to them, Usagi went to the far end of the train, laid down again and banged on the window as hard she could twice. She peeked over to make sure her distraction work. It did!! The guards were now coming over to the window she banged on. Wasn't she a clever person? Or could it be the guards were really stupid? She got up and crossed the car just as Squall was climbing up. The three of them went on the president's car and two uncouplings took place. The base detached from the first escort and the president's car detached from the second escort.

The switch point came up and the Timber Owls took a separate route with the president's car. The second escort stayed on the same track and eventually joined the dummy car and they were home free.

/…/

Usagi could not stand still. Her first mission was a huge success! She didn't do it alone of course… but still! The adrenaline was still in her veins! What a feeling!!

"Well then…" Rinoa's voice broke Usagi's thoughts.

"Leave the intelligence to me sir!" Watts said before he left the room.

Zone doubled over, holding his stomach. "Ouch…" He stumbled into the briefing room.

Rinoa once again shook her head as Usagi came up with the conclusion that both of Rinoa's teammates were wimps. "Tell me when you four are ready to go," she said to the SeeDs. "As soon as you are, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president."

Serious negotiations… Why did Usagi not like the sound of that? She sighed and retreated to her mind to look over her GFs, Leviathan and Siren, and to look over her junctions. She made a few changes here and there and came out of the trance. The actual junctioning takes a bit longer and Usagi felt like they really didn't have time for all of that. She checks on her GFs and junctions constantly anyway.

Squall gave Rinoa the okay and she led them to the president's car they just acquired. The inside was very nice looking. The floor was covered with a thick, red carpet and the walls were made of some shiny wood and decorated with some paintings. The room was lit with lights spaced out evenly through the car. President Deling sat in the light brown, sofa like seat to the right of the car and he was being very quiet.

"President Deling…" Rinoa walked up the to the man's side. She was trying to hide her nervousness, but she was failing at. It was clear in her voice. "As long as you… don't resist, you won't get hurt…"

President Deling heard the uncertainty in her voice and smirked. His deep voice filled the air. "And if I do resist? What would you do, young…" he twitched and looked over at Rinoa, "Lady?"

Rinoa gasped and backed away from the president with horror written on her face.

Usagi, being nosey, went to the girl's side at looked at the president. At least, she thinks it was the president. She not sure the president looked quite like that. She raised her eyebrow in silent question.

The president stood up still looking at Rinoa. "Boo-hoo… Too bad… I'm not the president. I'm what they call, a body double."

He turned to the girls and took two steps to them. Usagi put a hand on her tonfas, just in case. The body double spoke again. "All these rumors about the many resistance groups in Timber… You plant a little false information and they fall for it." He let out a little laugh. "How pathetic. Seems like there are only amateurs around here."

Rinoa glared at the double. "Amateurs!?"

Wonderful, they were working for amateurs! Usagi thought something was up with the group. They seemed to be a bit unorganized. Well, to be a bit fair she and others were amateurs too…But they had training!

The double took another, more threatening step toward the two girls. Usagi took a step back herself, along with Rinoa. "My butt hurts from all this sitting… Young…. **Lady**!" His voice was getting unstable, going from soft to loud at random times. His body was starting to shake too. "So what did you have in **store** for me had I **resisted**?" his question was directed directly at Rinoa. "Why do**n't**you te**ll** m**e**…"

Usagi was close to freaking out now, but she didn't let it show on her face. This… thing's voice was getting more unstable and so was he. She grabbed her tonfas that she had stuck in her belt and got ready for any sudden movement. She heard Squall take out his gunblade and she heard the chains of Selphie's weapon jingle. She was sure the fake president didn't notice because he was still focusing his attention on Rinoa.

"Quite a**mu**sing thou**gh**… For bei**ng** such am**a**t**eur**s! Ho**w**da**re** **you** in**sul**t the pres**ide**nt!!!" He raised his arm and swung it at Rinoa. Usagi moved in front of the girl and blocked the blow with her tonfa. She let out a grunt when the hit landed. It was more powerful then she thought and it left her arm tingling.

Selphie hit the double in the head, making him stumble some. Then Zell quickly jumped in and punched him right in the face. His powerful assault threw the double back and to the floor. Usagi took this time to shake the numbness away.

When the double started to get up again, Squall charged at him, swinging his gunblade down at his target and making a gaping wound. Usagi and Selphie were at his side ready to attack when needed. Zell made sure that Rinoa was alright and took her out of the president's car.

The double's skin started to melt away, making a nasty puddle on the floor. Soon, he started to sink down into the puddle as if he was melting away. Suddenly, a soft yellow light surround the nasty mess and shot up to the roof. The light disappeared and the double was gone. In it's place stood a person with sickly pale skin. The left arm and leg was huge and deformed while the right arm and leg was so thin that the outline of the bone could be seen. There was no skin in middle of this monster, allowing the blue and green stomach and guts to leak out. White, thin hair stuck to the monsters boney head. The eyes were gone, there was nothing but a blue light in them and the mouth hung open.

Squall took a step back in disgust. "What the…?" This thing reeked! The monster threw it's head back and made a sound that sounded like in was inhaling something. "Hold your breath!" he yelled as the monster brought it's up and exhaled a yellow-green gas.

Selphie was never good with holding her breath, so she broke a window near her using her nunchakus. The gas was gone in couple of seconds and Selphie happily breathed again.

Even with the window open, the smell of the creature was very apparent. "This thing smells like the living dead!!" Usagi complained. The monster threw it's huge arm at Squall who easily blacked it and was able to give it a small cut as a counter.

Then it hit Selphie like a ton of bricks. This monster is undead. "Phoenix down!!"

Squall blocked yet another blow from the monster. Why was it focusing on him?

Usagi heard Selphie and the idea hit her. She was carrying some potions and phoenix downs. She opened her pouch on her hip and took out a small vial with red liquid in it. If phoenix downs can save someone from death, then it could kill things that are undead. It enters the body through the mouth and goes in the veins to heal serious wounds quickly, but in this case, it will kill quickly. Usagi flipped the lid off. "Got it."

"Duck!" Selphie told Squall as she swung her nunchaku. Squall ducked out of the way just in time and the weapon struck the monster right between the eyes, leaving it in a slight daze.

Usagi jumped up and shoved the open vial in its mouth making, putting it in the back of its throat to make sure it would swallow. It let out a horrid scream as white smoke came out of it mouth. Once the liquid entered its veins it started to melt again, this time for good.

"It's not going to get up, is it?" Usagi asked starting at the puddle. She suddenly remembered what she did and looked down at her arm. It was cover in slime. "Ew!!" She held her arm out away from her body so it would mess up anything else.

"You didn't have to shove it down, you know," Squall said as he sheathed his gunblade.

"I had to be sure it was in there!" Usagi said in defense.

Selphie walked over with her nose and mouth covered. "You might want to scrub off a layer of skin to get rid of the smell."

/…/

Everyone, with the exception of Watts, was back in the room where the briefing took place. While Zone and Rinoa complained about the double, Usagi looked down at her slightly red arm. After minutes of endless scrubbing, the slime was gone but the smell of the living dead still remained.

"Info, sir!" Watts screamed as he rushed in the briefing room. "New info! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! He's going to the TV StationI Security's super tight, sir!" After his message, Watts bend forward with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"The TV Station?" Rinoa asked in a distant voice as if she was thinking. "Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia."

"Maybe the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?" Selphie guessed.

Usagi thought about Selphie's theory. Galbadia invaded Dollet to get to the communication tower and got it work. But what's the point of it working if TV's work through cable? Besides, wasn't there a worldwide interference stopped the use of radio waves? Yeah, she knows her history too! She doesn't know much of it.

Zone spoke up and answered one of her questions. "The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting."

Usagi nodded. That made sense. The radio waves must be able to override the cable and take over all of the TVs. And maybe there is no more worldwide interference since there hasn't been a signal in the air for about sixteen years. Sixteen years… She feels kinda old even though she was just born then.

Rinoa's annoyed voice broke her thoughts. "What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast!? There must be something they want to say to the whole world."

"Peace!!" Usagi shouted out from her corner.

"And love!!" Selphie shouted, joining her friend.

Everyone but Squall looked at them like they were crazy.

Zone cleared his throat. "If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in seventeen years."

Usagi blinked. It was seventeen years? She was off by year, not that bad. Wow, radio waves have been out before she was born.

Once again Rinoa's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence!?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. What the hell? How is a broadcast by a resistance group going to get Timber it's independence!? What it_ is _going to do is get Timber invaded and bombed!! Wouldn't the whole world see their faces? The whole world including Galbadia!? Is it just her that feels this way? Is she being stupid?

"Let's come up with a plan then!" Rinoa said with some excitement in her voice.

Usagi smacked herself on the forehead and shook her head. She can't be the only one that feels this way!

Zell laughed. "You've been around Squall way too long…"

Usagi let her hand fall. "Whatever." She couldn't keep herself from smiling as Squall looked at her over his shoulder. "You know I don't mean it."

He waved it off with his hand, another of saying whatever. Whatever her foot… Then she noticed the Owls sitting on the floor, whispering to each other.

"Is that a meeting?" she whispered to Zell.

"I wouldn't call it that," he whispered back.

Usagi was not liking this. How long are they going to work for them?

Selphie had similar thoughts running through her mind. "Hey Squall, you think we can see the contract?" She figured that there would be something in it that says how long they would be working for them.

Squall nodded and walked over to the three sitting on the floor. He also wanted to know how long he would be working with this group.

Rinoa saw him and stood up with a smile on her face. "Good time timing! We come up with a plan!"

Squall resisted the urge to shake his head. "Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?"

"Oh…," Rinoa's smile fell at Squall's lack of enthusiasm. "Sure." She looked down at Zone who was already looking through a briefcase full of papers. When he found the right paper he handed to Rinoa who handed it to Squall. He looked it from her and looked it over.

His supporters stood around him as he skimmed over the contract.

"What's it say?" Zell asked from behind him.

Usagi stood close to him and Squall lowered the paper some so she could get a better view. She thanked him and looked over the contents as well. What the hell is all this about Party A, B and C? "Do you have one that makes more sense?" she asked.

Rinoa took the contract from Squall looked over it. "Oh, this one is pretty confusing." She handed it back to Zone who already had the other copy in his hand. "When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one." Rinoa took it and held it out to Squall. "Cid is such a nice man."

Squall took it and skimmed the contents again. It did make more sense.

_To the Forest Owls,_

_This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member._

_I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made._

_Balamb Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer_

"Until Timber's independence!?" Zell said in a loud voice.

"When is that exactly?" Usagi wasn't really expecting an answer. "Is it after the broadcast or Galbadia leaves or what?"

"It is pretty vague," Selphie agreed.

"Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining!" Rinoa said jokingly with a smile. "Now let's decide on the parties." As soon as she said that, the two guys from Timber put up their act; Watts with his information specialty and Zone with his stomach. Rinoa shook her head and turned her attention to the SeeDs. "We'll need to break up into two groups. We'll draw less attention. Squall you'll come with me and the rest of you can take care of yourselves right?"

Selphie nodded, "No prob-!"

Squall cut her off. He had other orders to follow, though he had no clue why. The blonde can take care of herself. "Usagi is coming with us."

The said girl tilted her head slightly, but then she shrugged. "Alright by me."

Rinoa didn't seem mad about the decision, but she didn't seem happy either. "Okay. We'll meet at the TV Station. Let me get my weapon and then we can leave." She left the room.

"So you guys will give us a call when you get there?" Zell asked.

Usagi nodded and took her phone from her belt. Wireless phones can work as long as they are not too far from a city. Radio waves are able to travel only short distances, so a long distance call wouldn't work. When they got to the car back at Garden, there were four phones waiting there for them. She opened it up and saw that Zell was in her contacts. "Yeah, I'll call you."

Rinoa came in with her weapon on her arm. Usagi recognized it as a blaster edge. It's something that is perfect for the less experienced fighters. You just flick a switch or push a button and the blade flies out to its target and comes back to its owner. "Alright, let's go." Squall nodded and left the room.

Rinoa looked at the two other SeeDs. "Zone and Watts will drop you guys off somewhere else. They'll tell you how to get to the TV Station from there."

The two other SeeDs nodded. Selphie smiled slyly at the blonde. "Good luck Usagi…"

Usagi blinked at her. Why was she smiling like that? "You too?"

Rinoa sighed. "Squall's waiting."

"Oh right, let's go then." Usagi left the room with Rinoa following behind. When she stepped off the train she misjudged something and tripped. She was able to catch herself before she fell though.

Rinoa came out laughing. She had seen the girl almost fall. "You okay?" she asked. Despite the laughing, she was a little concerned.

Usagi waved it off. "Oh yeah, no problem. How do we get to the TV Station from here?" She looked around, trying to find something that might say 'this way to the TV Station'.

"It's behind Timber Maniacs." Rinoa answered over the sound of Forest Owls' train engine. In a few seconds the train was out of sight. "We might be able to get to the station through there."

Usagi nodded. "Right. Ready to go Squall?" she asked her usually quiet friend. He nodded, not saying a word. Usagi gestured for Rinoa to lead the way. Timber Maniacs wasn't that far. It was just down the street a couple of blocks away from where they were before.

"Can we just walk in?" Squall asked, surprising Rinoa.

"He speaks!" she gasped playfully. This time, Squall did shake his head. Of course he talks. He did it when he asked for the contract, didn't he?

Usagi walked up to a window and took a look inside. The person at the desk was a woman, an older looking woman. Usagi looked back at Squall. He was young and very good-looking. A smile appeared on her face as story formed in her head.

Squall did not like that smile on her face, nor did he like they way she ran to him, took his arm and dragged him in the building. Rinoa was left to follow behind. "What are you planning?"

"Just play along," she said before she went up to the information and stopped a few away. She quickly found her focal point and put on smile. "Hello!"

"Well, hello there sweetie." The receptionist greeted her with a bright voice and a bright smile. "What I can do for you?"

"Well, I'm here with my cousin and his sister," she indicated to Squall and Rinoa. "and he's thinking about becoming a journalist. I thought it would be a great idea to come here so he could get a feel for the environment. Do you might if he looks around?"

The receptionist glanced at Squall and looked back at the blonde. "That's very cute cousin you got there. He can look around as much as he likes."

"Thank you!" Usagi turned to face her 'cousins' and them a thumbs up. They started to walk down the long hallway.

"How did you lie while looking her?" Squall's question broke the silence.

"Well, I wasn't," Usagi answered. "I was actually looking at something behind her so she couldn't tell. Oh! The battle series!" she started to look through the pile of magazines. After a quick minute she saw that she read them all. She would always take Squall's when he was done. She did pay for it after all. So much for getting a free one…

The door at the end of the hallway did not lead outside like the group was hoping, but it lead to a room filled with desks, chairs and books. There were two men occupying the room and they seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation.

"What now?" Rinoa asked the SeeDs.

"Look out the window." Squall answered in a bored voice.

Usagi darted across the room and gazed out the window. She could see the TV Station! Now how to get there? She looked around until she saw an alleyway below. She went to the group by the door.

"There's an alleyway behind this place. That should take us to the station."

"Hmm…" Rinoa rubbed her chin in thought. She snapped her fingers when the thought occurred to her. "I know where to go now!"

"Sweet!" Usagi cheered. "Please, lead the way!"

/…/

"This TV is humongous!!" Usagi raced up the steps and stopped on the walkway in front of the outdoor TV. The screen was black with some red lines moving across it. She took out her phone and called Zell's number.

"This is creepy…" Rinoa shuddered at the loud hissing sound the TV was making. "What is it?"

"This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies," Squall explaining leaning back against the railing. "Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air."

Usagi put her phone back on her hip. "They're on their way. It'll take a few minutes," Usagi reported. Squall nodded to indicate that he heard her.

Watts came running up the steps, stopping one flight below them. "The president's in the studio now, sir. Too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!" With that said, he ran back down the steps.

Rinoa sighed as she thought over the plan. "So we can't just rush in…" she quietly concluded to herself. This plan wasn't going to work anymore. Her mind quickly came up with a new one. "New plan!" She turned to face the SeeDs with a smile. "If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? Then we can make our broadcast. It might not be as influential but it's better than nothing, right?" She looked at the SeeDs faces for any sign of confirmation. "We don't stand a chance if we take them head on, right?"

"Don't worry about us," Squall told her with a wave of his hand. "We'll fight based on you decision. That's our duty." He turned around away from the TV to look out at the city.

Usagi sighed and decided to add her own thoughts. "I'm ready for anything, just to let you know."

Rinoa's smile quickly faded away once she heard those words. "How sad…" The excitement that was in voice before was now gone. "Act on my decision? That's your duty?" She turned and placed her hands on the metal railing as she gazed out into the city. "What an easy life it must be, just to follow orders…"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but to feel a little offended. But this was to be expected, Rei had warned her about this. Not everyone agrees with SeeDs life style.

"Call it what you want," Squall said, hiding his annoyance. "All we want is for you achieve your goal using our help."

'So we can get the hell out of here!' Usagi added mentally.

"I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though…" Squall muttered.

"W-What did you say!?" Rinoa nearly shouted. "If you have something say, just say it!"

Usagi tensed up a bit. This wasn't going to end well… Squall can be kind of harsh, but Rinoa is asking for it. She had found a very interesting cloud to look at when Squall began to speak his mind.

"How serious are you? Really?" he started, looking directly at Rinoa. "The three of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy? On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel, working for such an organization?"

Usagi placed a hand on his arm, never losing interest on that cloud. "That's too much…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He silently agreed with her and turned back to look out at the city again. It was quiet for a few agonizing seconds before Rinoa spoke.

"You know… Maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us… But, I guess it's not that easy." Her voice starting to crack, so she took a deep breath to compose herself before she spoke again. "You were all hired. It's not like you're one of us."

Usagi felt like crap now. She didn't say anything, but she could have at least prevented it from being said. Or maybe she could have said it in a nicer way. Where the heck did that cloud go!? Time to find something else interesting to look at, anything so she wouldn't have to look at Rinoa's face and feel guilty.

"We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take them head on, right?" Rinoa said in a much calmer voice. Usagi finally looked at her and saw sadness written all over the girls face. There was the guilt. "You guys probably think this is a game to us. Well, it's not! We're serious." Her voice lowered to a broken whisper. "So serious… it hurts." She stormed off and ran down the steps, passing Zell and Selphie along the way.

"What happened?" Selphie asked, directing her question to both Squall and Usagi. Neither of them spoke. Squall continued to stare out at the city and Usagi was now looking at an interesting spot on the floor.

The TV started to make some static noise, gaining the SeeDs attention. "They starting?" Zell asked as the screen on the TV became clear. There was a dark brown podium in the center covered with half a dozen microphones and a Galbadia flag sat on each side. In the background, hung some dark red curtains with golden trims.

A blonde man wearing a blue striped suit and a green came on the screen and started to test the microphones. "Testing… one, two… testing…"

A voice came in off camera. "You're on."

The man jumped and looked directly at the camera. Usagi laughed at how silly he looked. "People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!?" His will filled with excitement. He may have been too excited because the man started to ramble at a fast pace. "This is incredible! Ladies and gentleman, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's seventeen years since a live broadcast has been possible!"

Someone off camera cleared their throat rather loudly.

The blonde man nodded and the blush a little at his behavior. "Please excuse me… I seem to have lost my composure."

Selphie laughed as she leaned over the railing. "No kidding."

"We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling." He gestured off camera before he left and the real President Deling took his place at the podium.

Usagi barely heard the man introduce himself. She knew who he was since she shoved a phoenix down in his double's throat. After she heard the word 'proposition', she started to listen closely.

"We the people of this world have the power to end all wars."

Usagi and Selphie cheered at the same time. "It was a peace proposal to the world!" the brown haired girl cheered. She held up her hand for a high five.

Knowing it was for her, Usagi's hand met hers, making a clap. "We are good at this! It's like we can see the future!"

The president continued his long and very boring speech. "I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."

"Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador!" Usagi and Selphie both turned to shush the tattooed SeeD at the same time so they could hear who he ambassador. Those two were so much alike, it was starting to scare Zell.

President Deling revealed who would be working with him. "The ambassador is the Sorceress…"

Squall raised his eyebrow slightly. "The Sorceress…?" Was that really wise?

There was crash off camera. "Must be having some equipment trouble," Usagi guessed.

Selphie nodded in agreement. "It has been seventeen years, so they could be sloppy."

It wasn't until Seifer Almasy came on the screen did both girls realize they were dead wrong.

"Seifer!" Zell's voice gave away his shocked state. A Galbadian soldier tried to attack Seifer but the blonde young man was faster and he cut the soldier on the chest. President Deling backed away from the podium as another soldier grabbed Seifer from behind. A third soldier came in to help restrain Seifer only to be kicked in the stomach and fall back on the camera, which feel on its side. Seifer broke free of the guards hold and went for the president.

"No!" Usagi cried out as if she was there trying to stop him. The tall man had his gunblade to the terrified president's throat. What the hell was Seifer thinking!? "I'm going." She started for the steps.

"You won't." Squall's voice stopped her. "We are to assist the Owls. Don't act outside of orders."

Usagi was about to protest when a familiar voice came from the TV. "For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him!" Instructor Trepe? When did she get there!? "Timber Team, are you watching?" Quistis asked into the camera. "Get over here right now! You have permission! I need your help!"

That was all Usagi needed and she raced up the steps without a word of confirmation from Squall. She was sure she didn't need it since she could hear the rest of the team behind her.

/…/

YES! I got a chapter 3 out!! WOOT!!!! I'm kind of excited. But I need you, the readers, to tell me something. Is my writing choppy? I look over it and it just seems sort of choppy to me. You please tell if you feel that it is because it's kind of bothering me.

It's my Daddy's b-day today!!! Happy 50-something birthday Daddy!! He wouldn't tell how old he is… but I know it's in the 50 area!!

Anyway, hopefully I will you all in chapter 4. Till then, PEACE AND LOVE!!!!


	4. New Orders

Woot!! Chapter four!! Is anyone excited? I am! I never thought I would get this far! I mean I'm like nearly through the first disc…. Yay for progress!! I'm surprised to have so many people reading this fic…

Well, I'm gonna stop rambling and get started on chapter four. One step closer to the end of the first disc!!

_SeeD Mission: Chapter Four_

_New Orders_

Usagi was the first to arrive. The room was in complete disarray. Cameras and lights were on the floor and some glass shards were scattered around. But she didn't pay attention to any of that because her attention was focused solely on Seifer.

"What. Are. You. _Doing_!? Assaulting the President? And on camera!? _Live_!?" Usagi was clearly upset. How could Seifer be so stupid!? Does he not know how much trouble he's going to be in!?

Squall, Zell and Selphie came into the room much to Quistis' relief. "We need to restrain him," she told the three calm SeeDs over the blonde's yelling. "And cool her down."

"You get her," Squall told Selphie before he stepped up to deal with Seifer.

"What were you thinking!? Were you even thinking!? You-" Usagi stopped yelling when a gentle but firm arm started to pulled her to the back of the room. She looked over her shoulder and saw Selphie. "But…"

The girl just shook her hand. "Let Squall take care of it," she whispered. "He's already upset. Don't push him."

"Really?" Usagi whispered back. "Why?"

"Well, you did take off without his confirmation."

"Oh," was all she could say before she watched how Squall was going to deal with the situation. She must have missed something because Seifer seemed to be focusing on Zell instead of Squall.

"Shut your damn mouth! You chicken!" Seifer snapped.

Being called a chicken caused Zell to shake a bit with rage. We'll this wasn't good. Usagi knows that Zell doesn't think clearly when his emotions are out of control and Seifer knows how to push his buttons.

"He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process," Quistis explained, turning to Squall.

"Zell…" Usagi said in a soothing voice. She could see that he was about to explode.

And he did. "You stupid idiot!!"

Squall turned to him and said in a firm voice, "Be quiet."

But outraged tattooed blonde didn't hear it. "You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?"

"Shut up!" Squall yelled. "_No!_"

Zell's eyes went wide as he had realized what he had said. He just revealed that they were from Garden in front of the President of Galbadia.

"I see…" President Deling said. He was looking really smug for a person that has a gunblade to his throat. "You're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden."

Wonderful! Just wonderful!! Usagi was certain that Zell didn't mean to put Garden's existence in danger, but she couldn't help but to feel a little pissed off at him.

"Nice going you dumb chicken!" Seifer hissed at Zell. Usagi strongly resisted the urge to agree with him. "You and your stupid big mouth!" Someone started to bang on the door that the SeeDs had entered through not so long ago. More than likely it was Galbadian reinforcements. Seifer started to back out the room with the once again terrified president. "Take care of this mess Instructor and Mr. Leader!"

After giving Seifer a few seconds head start, Quistis followed him. Squall followed her footsteps with Selphie at his heels and Zell not that far behind. Usagi was about to join the line until she heard some more loud banging on the door. Maybe she should do something about the door. These were Galbadian soldiers and they will definitely break it down. Looking around, she soon spotted some black, metal poles that would fit perfectly in the door handles. She could only fit two poles, but that should be enough to hold off the soldiers for a while.

Satisfied, she took the same route that her comrades did. When she reached the room they were in, she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that it held. Something wasn't right. Where were Seifer and the president? Rinoa asked Usagi's question. When and how did she get there?

Quistis looked to Squall, wanting him to answer.

"We don't know," Squall answered.

"Did I miss something again?" Usagi asked Selphie in a whisper.

"Tell you later…" the shorter girl replied as Rinoa suddenly took off. "Where were you anyway?"

A loud bang came from the broadcasting room followed by someone shouting, "Who put these damn poles here!?"

"Maybe we should leave?" Usagi suggested before the remaining SeeDs left the scene.

/…/

With a sigh, the youngest SeeD made herself comfortable in a dining room chair. Someone Rinoa knew was willing to help them and invited them to her house. The headquarters that belonged to The Forest Owls was found and destroyed by Galbadian soldiers. Thank Hyne that overly pink room was gone with it! The woman told them they can make themselves feel at home and Rinoa thanked her, calling her chief in the process.

"Chief?" Usagi asked. "Of what?"

"The Forest Fox. Almost everyone in this town is a resistance member," Rinoa explained. "But we're the only ones that doing something."

Probably because the others knew it was trap and didn't take the bait, but Usagi kept that thought to herself. It got quiet for bit. Zell was unusually quiet and unusually still. He would have been doing warm ups right about now, but he just sat alone in a corner with a far off look on his face.

Selphie sighed and broke the silence with the question that was on everyone's mind. "I don't get it," she turned away from the window to face her team. "What did Seifer come here for?"

Rinoa had a thought. "I think he wanted to help The Forest Owls. I talked about it a lot with him."

Usagi nodded. That sounded reasonable enough. All this talk about Seifer reminded her of something. She still had no clue about what happened while she was 'locking' the door. Just as she was about to ask, someone banged on the front door.

"Anybody in there!?" Usagi guessed it was a soldier. Crap.

"What is this!?" That sounded the woman from earlier. "I have two small children in here. Don't do anything to frighten them!"

A young woman came down the steps. "Come upstairs!" she whispered at them with urgency. "Hurry!"

In flash, everyone was upstairs. The woman is a chief of a resistance group. She'll be fine. Once, again Usagi made herself comfortable, but this time she sitting on a bed next to Selphie. It got quiet again and Usagi figured this would be a good time to ask her question. Too bad Quistis spoke before she could.

"He was angry when found out it was the only the four you dispatched to Timber." She stopped to clear her throat and do an imitation of Seifer voice. "'What!? They might end up fightin' the whole Galbadian force! And all did was send out four rookie SeeDs? Damnnit I'm going to Timber!'"

The voice may have failed but Quistis got his movements just right.

"I never thought he was serious about it," she said in own voice.

Usagi sighed. "Seifer is serious about everything. If he said he's going to kill a T-Rex, he'll do it and bring you back a tooth to prove it." And that is exactly what he did to her. She still has that tooth somewhere.

"What's going to happen to Seifer now?" the oldest SeeD asked in a distant voice.

"He may already be dead."

Good Hyne, the guy was blunt and to the point. Usagi decided to take this time to finally ask her question. "What happened?"

Selphie turned to her a bit to give the blond her full attention. "The Sorceress came and got Seifer."

"Right in front of you guys?"

"Well, she cast this spell that prevented us from doing anything," Selphie explained.

A spell that can a stop a person from moving. Usagi searched her memory bank for the right one. "Was it Stop?"

"I don't think so. It didn't feel like Stop."

It must have been some altered version of it that only a Sorceress can do. "And then what?"

"She disappeared with him," the short girl said with a shrug. "We have no clue where they went."

Usagi nodded. She was now up to speed.

"Meany!"

Okay, what did she miss this time!? She really needs to learn how to pay attention to her surroundings. Squall must have been being himself and Rinoa probably asked for it again. Will she ever learn?

The chief of The Forest Fox came up stairs with a pleasant look on her face. "The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stay. So this would be a good chance to leave town." With that said she headed back down stairs.

"Where would we go?" Usagi asked. Big mistake.

Quistis looked at her with a familiar smile. This is what she would do before she called on Usagi to answer any questions. "Garden Code. Article eight, line seven."

Usagi gave her a blank look. She knows she knew what that was for the exam. She did pass with a ninety-one after all with ninety being the passing grade. But after the written test, everything was gone.

Squall saw the blank look and decided to spare her. "Head to the nearest Garden."

/…/

Head to the nearest Garden. Well, the nearest Garden wasn't so near in Usagi's opinion. When Zone came with the tickets, and had to give his own to Professor Trepe, she thought it would be a nice, cool train ride away. But noooooooooooo, that wasn't the case. The train didn't even reach the half-way point.

The blond stole a glance at Zell. He had been quiet and oddly still for the whole train ride. He must still be feeling guilty about putting a big, red bull's-eye on Balamb Garden.

"We're not far from Galbadia Garden now." Quistis announced.

"Can we take a break then?" Usagi asked, already leaning on a tree. She made sure that she was in the shade.

"Hey, I was just thinking…." Selphie started, looking at Squall. "There might be some bad news from the Galbadian government. What if we get caught and then get broadcast to the whole world!?"

Usagi sighed at Selphie's over active imagination. Please let it be over active.

Zell exploded. "Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's just keep going!"

Break's over. That was the best twenty seconds of her day. What time is it anyway? Usagi looked up at the sky and guessed it was after noon.

"I'm worried about Balamb Garden. It anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault." Zell said quietly with his filled with guilt. "I'm the one who said we were all from Garden."

Usagi moved away from the tree and next to Selphie. She wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders to give her some comfort.

"You think the president will retaliate on Garden?" Zell asked Squall. If he wanted a nice and comforting answer, he was asking the wrong person.

"Maybe," was Squall's answer. Yeah, wrong person Zell.

"And maybe not." Usagi said, trying to get some weight off of Zell's shoulders. "I mean, it's not like Garden ordered Seifer to attack the President, so Garden can't be blamed. Right?" She looked around at all the SeeDs faces for a reaction. There were none.

"But the President can say that Garden did," Selphie said.

That's why there was no reaction from anyone.

"But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?" Zell asked, sounding desperate for some reassurance of the Garden's safety.

"Depends how strong the army is."

Off to the side, Quistis stood with her arms crossed. There was nothing she could say to comfort her former student. Everything that Squall told him was true and could happen. There was no way to sugar coat it.

Rinoa was feeling something completely different. She felt her anger raise inside of her pass her limit. She turned to look Squall in the face. "Oh you're just a great leader, aren't you?" she said in a painfully sarcastic voice.

One thought went through Squall's mind as he watched Rinoa get closer to him. 'This again?'

Rinoa continued on with her scolding. "Do you actually have fun acting so callous towards your comrades?"

Somewhere in the middle of this, Selphie walked near a tree. Usagi thought she needed to think and let her be. Quistis decided again to remain quiet.

"Zell wants your support."

The said young man was sitting on stump nearby. He still had his worries about Garden floating around in his head. He just couldn't bear knowing that Garden could be destroyed because of him. And worst of all, Minako could get hurt, or killed. And he didn't even get her phone number!!

"Don't you ever worry about or even think about the well-being of you comrades!?" Rinoa said, enraged.

Squall let her talk, keeping his comments to himself. 'I don't believe in relying on others.'

"Don't you understand!?"

Usagi and Quistis knew what Squall was thinking at this time. 'Whatever.'

Rinoa saw that blank stare on his face. "Are you listening Squall?"

Grabbing his head as if he was hit with a sudden headache, Squall fell to his knees and landed with a pretty loud thud. The blue clad girl stared down him with her eyes wide. Did she say too much? Had she gone too far and stressed him to the point of passing out? There were two more thuds.

Usagi turned and saw Selphie on the ground and Zell went to take a look at Quistis. She felt a familiar sensation creep up on her. This was not normal. People just don't drop dead! Nothing was really happening besides Rinoa yelling at Squall. She couldn't breathe.

She faintly heard Zell and Rinoa conversing as she off to the side to deal with problem, crouching down. Holding her hands over her mouth and nose, Usagi took deep breaths.

"You alright?" It was Rinoa.

Usagi nodded and stood up. "Just surprised is all." She took one more deep breath before turning to face her client. "It's not every day you see your leader pass out along with two other comrades."

"I guess so…" Rinoa agreed.

/…/

Galbadia Garden was not like Balamb Garden. It was rather disappointing to come from a luxurious place like Balamb Garden to a dull military structured Garden. The place needed some color, Usagi thought.

"This is completely different…" Selphie muttered. She was drawn to the dream world back in the forest with Squall and Quistis. In the back of her mind, she was worried about Laguna and his friends. She hoped they got away safely.

"It's really quiet," Zell commented. He examined his surroundings, trying not to worry about the Garden back home.

"It's dull and needs color," Usagi said, voicing her earlier thoughts. Selphie had promised to tell her about Laguna when she got on the brunette's case. They just had to wait for the right time to sit down and gossip.

"I like it…" Squall said. That wasn't a surprise. The silence told him that he didn't have to worry about people constantly trying to talk to him and to get him to open up.

Quistis walked forward. "You can leave this to me," she told Squall. "I have been here several times and know the Headmaster pretty well." Squall nodded, giving her the OK. She nodded back walk through those small automatic gates that Usagi hates so much. "I'll just explain our situation."

_Attention SeeD party form Balamb Garden. _

_Please wait in the second floor reception room._

Usagi had to give Instructor Trepe her kudos. Ten minutes had passed and she had already explained the whole situation. It would have taken Usagi an hour since she tends to go over every detail.

Finding the reception room was easy thanks to the huge military officers, also known as teachers, for pointing the way. It was just as dull as the rest of the school, but the couches were soft and very comfortable. Usagi sat on the couch parallel to the couch that Zell was sitting on. Selphie stood by the window, looking out. Rinoa and Squall remained standing, on opposite sides of the room.

Quistis walked in a few minutes after everyone was in the room.

"I'm guessing everything's okay, Instructor?" Usagi asked.

Quistis had an amused smile on her face. "I'm not your instructor anymore and yes. They understood our situation."

Usagi blinked. Instructor Trepe was no longer an instructor? When did this happen!?

The former instructor's gaze went to Zell, "Balamb Garden is safe."

Zell let out a much needed sigh of relief. "Thank Hyne!"

"The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action." There was something in Quistis' voice that told Squall and others there was more to the story.

Usagi wanted to cut to the chase. "What about Seifer?"

At the mention of Seifer's name, Rinoa turned, having been facing the wall before.

"The trial's over and the sentence has been carried out…"

No explanation was needed. A tense silence weighed on the grouped as the news slowly sank in.

Rinoa sank down to her knees. "…He was executed?" She couldn't believe it. Someone with Seifer's fire and enormous pride was gone. "…Oh course he was. He attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the 'Forest Owls'."

Usagi really didn't hear anything after that. Seifer, as big of a jerk he was, was her child friend. He was one of the reasons why she could call Balamb Garden home. He managed to make her laugh when she was down and helped her become strong with training. He was a huge part of her life and now he's gone.

She felt her throat swell up. It burned. Usagi bent forward till her forehead touched her knees.

"I really liked him…" Rinoa admitted slowly. "He was always full of confidence, smart… Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world."

She was right. Seifer was all of those things too. He had made Usagi believe that she could complete her training and become a SeeD. Setting her up in Dollet was his way showing her that she can actually defend herself, which she did. She took a deep, shaky breath. It was louder than what she wanted it to be and caught everyone's attention.

"Usagi?" That was Selphie and she sounded concerned.

She couldn't do this. Not here. She stood made a dash for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Rinoa called out, but she was already gone.

"Let her go," Quistis said.

Usagi no idea where she was or how she got there. She was somewhere outside in what looked like a track field. And she was alone. Tears were rolling silently down her cheeks and her clutched fists were shaking. She didn't have time to grieve and knows that she can't her mind occupied with the recent lost her friend.

She let it out. She let all the pain, grief and frustration out in one deafening, prolonged scream.

/…/

When Usagi met up with the others at the front gate, she looked like she had not been crying at all. She knew that almost everyone heard her scream. It became apparent to her when the occupants of Galbadia Garden were giving her looks on her to meet her party. There was also the occasional whisper of 'that was her' or 'I bet she scared away all the monsters'.

She ignored the concerned looks and sat down next to Rinoa to wait for whatever they were waiting for. Squall joined them a few minutes. Usagi noted that everyone was giving him a look of concern as well. Having left earlier, she had missed his outburst.

"I think that's the Headmaster," Rinoa said. Usagi followed her gaze. There was a SUV like car leaving the school. "I think we should just pretend I'm a SeeD too. Things will be less complicated that way."

Usagi nodded and stood up. With her back straight, she raised her right hand to cover part of her face with her palm facing inward. "This is the SeeD salute, remember it." She relaxed and joined the others in line. Rinoa decided it would be wise to join them.

The car stopped and well polished boot stepped out. Headmaster Martine wore long, royal blue coat rimmed with gold. The SeeD's did their salutes with Rinoa following a bit behind, glancing at others for a reminder.

"Good day," Martine greeted, nodding for them to relax. "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders."

Usagi stopped listening. Not because she was bored and her attention span ran out, but because she decided to. Why would Headmaster Cid send them out on another mission? Their first mission was a total flop. Plus, Rinoa was still with them. He had to have figured that out. Oh well. SeeD's weren't allowed to question orders, but she had to wonder.

"You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government," Martine said. Of course they knew. He knew they knew and so did the world. They were basically behind the scenes. "However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people, making peace talk impossible."

Again with the history before the mission! Unless it's telling them what to watch out for in their enemies, it doesn't really matter. At least to Usagi. She was sure everyone else was listening closely, maybe even Rinoa. From the corner of her eye, she saw Selphie move for the SeeD salute. She joined them and noticed that Rinoa wasn't lagging as much this time. Now she feels like showing her the salute actually made a difference.

"…by means of 'a sniper'. We have no one with that skill." Squall informed Martine.

The Headmaster nodded, expecting this. "Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden." He turned his head towards the court yard, "Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

The SeeD's and Rinoa followed the old man's gaze. A young man, no older than eighteen, was heading towards them. He wore a black cowboy hat and kept it over his face, making it hard to see his features. All they could tell was that he was pretty tall and had long, soft looking brown hair. He wore a tan long coat, casual compared to Martine's, and light brown pants. His hands were dressed with dark brown fingerless gloves. To compliment the look, he wore brown cowboy boots.

Irvine walked in front of them as if he was inspecting them.

"This is Irvine Kinneas," Martine introduced. "He will be your sharpshooter."

Quistis understood knowing she would do the same if she was new to a group, but she would have preferred if he wasn't so obvious about it.

Squall could care less either way, as long as the mission got done.

Zell didn't like the fact that this new guy was sizing them up. Just who did this guy think he was?

Both Selphie and Rinoa tried to hide their blush, but Usagi was having trouble hiding hers. Especially since the guy was right in front of her, giving her a scrutinizing gaze with penetrating green eyes. He leaned in and she leaned back. He just kept on staring and staring and staring…

That's it. "Okay! I'm the lowest SeeD rank! That written test was really hard!! What more do you want!?"

Irvine was taken aback. That was not what he was expecting, but it was very amusing.

Usagi crossed her arms and huffed at his smirk. She was not trying to be funny!

Martine coughed to relieve some tension from the air, "Leave whenever you're ready." He started back to the car. "Failure is not an option."

When the Headmaster was far enough, Irvine made a makeshift gun with his hand and aimed it at the Headmaster. "Bang!"

Not hearing the sound or seeing the improvised gun, Martine continued to his car until he got and it drove back to the Garden.

Selphie asked the question that on everyone's mind as soon as the car was out of sight. "What's our next mission?"

Squalled walked in front of the group, knowing he would have to stand there for something like this. "Our next mission is no ordinary mission. It's a direct-"

"Squall, I'm sorry but can you just skip to what the mission is before I lose interest?" Usagi asked. He would understand. Her mind traveled a lot during their study sessions.

He shrugged. Whatever in Squall language. "We're to assassinate the sorceress."

"What?"

Squall shook his head. "I thought you said you wouldn't lose focus."

"Depends. Did you say assassinate the sorceress?"

"Yes."

"Then I didn't," Usagi concluded. "You can keep going."

"We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas will be our sharpshooter." Squall said. "We are to-"

"Can we even do that?" Usagi asked interrupting again.

Rinoa hid her giggle behind her hand. This was the most she had ever seen Squall react with someone, even speak.

"I mean, she's a sorceress. Can we really take her down with one bullet?"

Squall waited for a few seconds. It seems like she was done. "We are to support Kinneas to our fullest. If he should fail we are to attack head on."

Irvine waved them off, having always been a man of confidence. "Thank for the support, but I never miss my target."

Squall decided that ignoring him would be the best thing to do and he gave Zell a look that told him he should do the same. "We're to head to Deling City, the capital of Galbadia. There, we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the detail for the plan."

Rinoa flinched at the name Caraway. She quickly regained her normal posture, hoping no one would notice.

"Well then…" Irvine started in a smooth voice. "Arriving in one huge group might cause suspicion, mainly for the fact that we have weapons. And after what happened to the President, there might be heighten security."

There was a brief silence as Squall figured out how to word his response. "What happened to the President was ruled as an independent action. I doubt the security will be heightened but suspicion will be. Going in groups would be for the best."

Irvine wrapped his arms around Usagi and Selphie. "Then I'll take these two lovely ladies."

"Yeah, sure!" Selphie was fine with this arrangement.

Squall shook his head, remembering his first orders from the Headmaster before the SeeDs left. "I'll decide. Usagi and Rinoa are with me. They rest of you are with him." He had to keep a close eye on both girls. He was sure Usagi could handle monsters, but Rinoa wasn't doing so well on the way to the Garden.

Usagi let out a relieved sigh and walked to Squall's side. Rinoa joined her a second later.

Selphie was okay with arrangements. It gives her more time to study Irvine.

Quistis nodded, accepting the party conditions. She was sure that Squall trusts her to keep an eye on the sharpshooter.

Zell figured that he was the one that Squall trusted to watch Irvine, mainly because he was a man and could take him down easier.

Irvine was not okay with the party. He only had one cute girl! Well, Quistis was cute, but she looked so serious. That stern expression made her look older than she was. "You can't be serious…"

"I've balanced out the party," Squall shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about Irvine's complaint.

"So you want me to watch this guy," Zell said with a nodded. "No problem," He turned to face Irvine. "I'll teach you some SeeD man-" He wasn't there. He wasn't even close.

"See ya later alligator!" Irvine called out from the desert with Selphie and Quistis next to him.

"Hey! Wha? How did you guys-!?" He ran after them just as they group started to walk away. "I said wait!"

/…/

Squall and his teammates took a much later train to Deling. It was late when they stepped off the train. It had been an exhausting day with the attack on the President and then Seifer's demise.

"So where do we need to go now?" Rinoa asked.

Usagi racked her brain for the answer. She knows this!

"To meet with General Caraway," Squall answered a minute later. The blonde took too long.

Rinoa nodded. She was not looking forward to seeing that man, but if it meant going against the President, she will. "I know where to go. Follow me."

It would be hard to tell, but Squall was surprised that Rinoa was being useful.

Usagi was just happy that she didn't have to walk all over town trying to find the General's place.

"We can take the bus. It'll be faster than walking there."

Yes! Usagi got to sit down in a nice, air conditioned bus. And it was free! They even rode past an arcade. She really wanted to jump out and go play games, but Squall gave her a look that clearly said 'We don't have time for that'.

The bus conveniently stopped in front of General Caraway's house. Rinoa stepped off the bus with the two SeeDs in tow and was about to walk through the gate. A guard stopped her.

He recognized Rinoa immediately. "Aren't you…"

"We are here to see General Caraway," Rinoa said, glaring at him.

The guard cleared his throat, looking away from Rinoa glare. "I can't just let you walk in."

"I'm sure he was informed of our arrival," Squall cut in.

The poor guard nodded, now looking away from Squall. Wasn't there anyone nice in this group? "Yes, but I was ordered not to let you in until your skills have been tested."

Rinoa shook her head with distaste, "Still so skeptical of people."

"So, what do we do?"

Now, there was someone nice! The guard was relieved. "The Tomb of the Unknown King is to the northeast. All you have to do is go there. But as proof, you have to bring back a code number."

Usagi nodded. "Where do we get that exactly?"

"There was a student from Galbadia Garden yesterday, who has yet to return from the test at the Tomb of the Unknown King. Look for traces of this lost student, and return with his ID number."

"How long do we have?" Rinoa asked, sounding tired.

"A week and three days. The parade was postponed so the President can rest after his attack. And there is no need to worry about the hotel rooms. The General has already rented out three. So just go there whenever you're tired."

Usagi would have jumped for joy, but she was tired to even try. A week and three days… That means she can play at the arcade!

/…/

"Bed!" Usagi shouted as she fell right onto the fluffy softness of the pillow and sheets. She kicked off her shoes and curled up. This was so comfortable. She was sharing a room with Selphie and Rinoa. Quistis got her own room, mainly because she's a very private woman, and the three guys were stuck together. The girls decided to check out the bar down stairs, leaving Usagi to rest.

She pulled out her golden, crescent shaped necklace and held it out to the artificial lamp light. It looked really expensive. She was lucky to find this on shore while collecting sea shells. Seifer flashed in her mind since he made some comments about it before. He was gone, but a part of her wished that he would pop up and say something like 'Fooled you! Like I would get caught by some weak soldiers! Ha! They're no match for me!'.

Usagi dropped the gold moon with a sigh. She turned off the light and pulled the covers around herself for some much needed sleep.

/…/

The next part will take this to the end of disk one. Yay for progress!!


End file.
